Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Rage the Hedgehog...Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds has his first major adventure with the fate of the world in his and his friends hands... either way in the end he and he alone must duel Christain the Dark to decide the fate of the world... but little does Rage know that Christain is not alone...
1. The begining

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other related items

The following contains mature language not for anyone under the age of 15

Intro:

Time: 3012

My name is Rage the Hedgehog I now Guard the chaos emeralds I wish that Sonic could get over knuckles death he's been like this for 8 years now when I first got the job when I was 13.

Ch. 1: A mysterious enemy

"man lately Sonic's been acting weird have you noticed it to Icezer?" Rage asks

"Yeah I wonder what he might be wrong with him. Should we talk to him Rage?" Icezer asks turning to rage.

"I….don't know he might need some alone time…" Rage says softly.

"Well if you say s" Icezer freezes

"Wha?" Rage says waving his hand in front of Icezers eyes.

"It's no use!" Says a mysterious dark hedgehog

"Huh who are you and what did you do to icezer?" Rage yells

"Nothing to bad…. He's of no concern I am here for the chaos emeralds." He says

"Well you can forget it!" Rage yells. He summons his weapon "The sword of chaos" that looks like a dragon wing attached to a handle.

"Foolish hedgehog you do not know who you are dealing with." The hedgehog says

"Hmph if I was foolish I would have given you the emeralds and you name is Mr. I should be known by everyone?"

"My name is christain the Dark and who might you be not that it matters you will be dead soon with the rest of the world."

"I am Rage, Rage the hedgehog… And I don't know why you sound like everyone knows you but prepare to die." Rage says pointing the end of his sword at Christain

end of ch. 1 questions? Comments? Character entrys?

You can see drawing of rage and Icezer on Deviant are Im still working on christain just search sonicfan0987! Anyway

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG® OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL (AS MUCH AS I WANT TO…) IT IS OWNED BY SEGA**

**Part 2**

**NOT TO BE VEIWED BY ANY ONE UNDER THA AGE OF 15!**

"**Humph you make me sick" Christian growls in a very pissed tone**

"**Well then I can call a doctor if you nee help getting my shoe out of your ass when I'm done with you!" Rage yells charging at Christian. Christian warps away behind Rage but Rages Sharpened senses saw it coming and spun around just as Christian rematerialized And slashed his chest**

"**This is not over by a long shot red pest!" Christian grunts disappearing. Rage not like being called a pest or any form of rodent in that matter charged at him as he faded away.**

"**Damn!' Rage says almost hitting Christian.**

"**Rage are you alright?" Icezer asks him unfrozen**

"**I'm fine and what happened to you?" Rage asks concerned**

"**He just paralyzed me nothing' serious."**

"**Oh thank Chaos. I was afraid he did worse then that" Rage says with a heavy sigh. Just then day suddenly turned to nigh.**

"**What the hell happened it was broad daylight a minute ago!" Icezer asks**

"**Shit…" Rage says under his breath**

"**what?" Icezer asks**

"**That hedgehog, Christian is the lord of darkness." Rage says**

"**What? But does that mean…" Icezer asks**

"**Afraid so, he has opened the door to the dark realm causing the dark realm inhabitances to attack the light realm… I'm going to have to travel to and from the dark realm causing me to gain a dark form 'Dark Rage' and that will also make a negative version of the Chaos Emeralds…" Rage says clutching his fists and closing his eyes with a dipped head.**

"**Oh this is bad very bad!" Icezer yells shaking his head with his hands clutching each side**

**Please R&R ****I am having a contest for characters for the story here are the places and how many I need**

**Major role (good) 4: Rages main team to help stop Christian**

**Appearances: 50+**

**Major role (evil) 5/6: Christians main team to stop Rage and his team and take over the world.**

**Appearances: 50+**

**Minor role (good/evil) 7/8: Rage or Christians most notable advisories who is of the other fraction (Evil battles rage; Good battles Christian)**

**Appearances good: 15-30**

**Appearances evil 12-20**

**Cameos:10-15 tops (Good/evil) An occasional help to Christian or Rage**

**Apperence both: 3-5**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLASIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL

CRANIC BELONGS TO youtube and hatena +CRANIC-

DASH BELONGS TO youtube DangerousFern26/+D$ん2012- hatena

Any way part 3

Outside of Westopilis Rage was standing in a field with a machine to find the energy reading that the chaos emeralds give off.

"Ugh come on this old thing needs a damn upgrade." Rage says he looks up at the city to see it was almost in rubble. "Damn it guess I need to see what's going on." Rage say getting into dash from a walk.

Meanwile

"Hay bud guess this is it to go down like this how shamefull.." Says a black and blue hedgehog

"The out numbered part or the fact that were screwed Dash?" Says a red hedgehog

"Both sorry Cranic…" Dash says. All of the creatures that were surronding them disappear in a series of light slashes.

"You guys okay?" Rage says

"Yeah thanks…" Dash says rubbing his arm

"You guys were pretty good taking them out like that. Names Rage The hedgehog, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds." Rags says

"Names Cranic the hedgehog."

"And I am Dash the hedgehog."

"I need some help getting rid of this so if you want you can help." Rage says

"Well, I guess the faster we get it done the faster we can get rid of the worlds damage." Cranic says. Dash nods in agreement.

"Well lets find those Chaos emeralds!" Rage says.

_Near station square_

"here it is!" Cranic says running to a red Chaos emerald. Then some thing grabs it "Huh?" Cranic says

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho" laughs the man in the machine holding the emerald.

"Hay look if it isn't the rotten egg Sonic told me about." Rage says

"I heard that!" Eggman yells

"You were suppose to dumbass." Dash shrugs

"Oh wise guys are we… well then let me introduce you to my latest ultimate weapon!" Eggman laughs and a giant spiderlike mechaniod appears behind him, a slot for is little pod in the head.

"Say hello to the Egg Widow!" Eggman laughs.

Ha ha ha to be continued! Lazyness got in the way…. :-P

Anyway Read and Review please oh and plz enter my contest by a review you can see the contest info in Ch.2


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

DISCLASIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL

CRANIC BELONGS TO youtube and hatena +CRANIC-

DASH BELONGS TO youtube DangerousFern26/+D$ん2012- hatena

Any way part 3

"Ah great a oversized spider how classic…" Rage says rolling his eyes

"Why you…" Eggman yells quite annoyed.

"Doctor, you are getting too carried away. Let me handle them, besides he has a chaos emerald." Shadow says.

"Wha- where did he come from?" Icezer says

"Shadow, I figured I would run into an asshole like you here." Rage says,

"Okay I won't hurt you IF you give me the chaos emerald you posses." Shadow says

"When It's my job to protect them I'd rather listen to Justin Beaver for a month." Rage says

_Okay lets me pause a moment: I said Justin Beaver on purpose so before you start commenting saying I hate him read this:_

_I called him Justin Beaver because this is a Sonic Fanfic so I gave him a more suitable name for the Fanfic. So if you cant tell by the name he is a beaver._

_Okay Reasume_

"Wait… You guard them?" Cranic asks

"Yes." Rage says

"Chaos Burst!" Rage yells using a smashing amount of energy in a field

"Ugh!...Ill..get….you….next….tiem…." Eggman says escapeing in his pod."

"Hmph You want me to run to don't you?" Shadow says

"Uhh…. No." Rage says

"Shadow! Leave him alone already man!" Sonic says

"Sonic!" Rage says

"Why he's got a Chaos Emerald." Shadow says

"Yo shadow catch!' Rage says using chaos spear.

"Ugh!... Damn you that's m-m-m-my move.." Shadow says

"Oh sorry guess I didn't get the memo on that." Rage says shrugging

"Fuck you, I have had enough!" Shadow says warping away. Afterawhile rage finally asks "So Sonic what made you finally decide to come out of your room?"

"Well firs of all knuckles came to me in a spirit form telling me to stop worrying about him and that I should get back to doing what I do best, Kicking Eggmans ass. But seems you already finished thanks guys. Sonic explains

"Cranic, whats the reading say?"

"Nothing yet Rage."

"Rage, do you know if mephilies is back or what were in for?" Dash asks

"no and no sorry" Rage says

"Well I can tell you Mephilies is back. The other one you would have to find out for yourselves." Sonic says

"All right we will Thanks Sonic." Rage says

"Well I have a date With Amy so I need to go see ya round guys!" Sonic yells dashing off

"Wait!" Rage yells his eyes lighting up

"What is it Dude?" Dash asks

"That reminded me I need to check on Christina!" Rage says

"Who's that your Girlfriend?" Cranic asks

"No, he is just a good friend that I saved a couple years back from Eggman." Rage says

"Then we should probley get to her house then." Dash says

" yeah your Right lets go!" Rage says.

After that they all got to Christina's house

R&R, 505 words!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

**Update I am going to start using fonts and other stuff for actions, places and speech**

Key:

_X=place/time_

**X= character action**

_**X=team/other action**_

X=anything else

Anyway now for the 5th instalment of **The Adventures of Rage The Hedgehog**

DISCLASIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL

CRANIC BELONGS TO youtube and hatena +CRANIC-

DASH BELONGS TO youtube DangerousFern26/+D$ん2012- hatena

As Rage and the team arrive at Christina's house a scream is heard

"Oh shit that must be her!" Cranic says

"Let's get in there!" Dash says

"She's in her bedroom" Rage says.

_Christinas room_

"Let Christina go mephilis!" Rage yells

"Who are you to talk to me like that." **Mehpilies turns around**

"Names Rage the Hedgehog!" Rage says

""Why do you just piss me off…" Mephilies says

"Maybe cause of this?" **Rage pulls out a chaos emerald**

"That's a chaos emerald… how nice of you do deliver it for me!" ** mephilies charges at rage only to be foiled by Rages foot meeting his face.**

"Alright enough of this. Christina awaken and show them the darkness of death!" Mephilies yells **Christina gets up**

"As you wish…" she says

"Christina you don't want to do this You know it!" Rage yells

"Quiet you three rats!" Christina says in a demonic tone

"Wait what did you just say!" Rage yells

"Oh You just pissed him off bad choice" Cranic said

**Rage transforms into his True Chaos form and charges at Christina.**

"Oh fuck my ass." Christina says in a 'im screwed' like tone

R&R pleas!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so the old key thing is not gonna work out. Any way the 6th chapter of Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog.

DISCLASIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL

CRANIC BELONGS TO youtube and hatena +CRANIC-

DASH BELONGS TO youtube DangerousFern26/+Da$ん2012- hatena

Christina gets beaten in a series of fire spears until finally she snapped out of the trance.

"Rage what are you doing?" Christina screams as Rage is about to hit her with the final blow.

"Wait Christina your back?" Rage says shocked

"Wait what do you mean?" Christina asks

"You were possessed by one of mephilies henchmen." Cranic says.

"You need to be more careful." Rage says

"Rage!" Icezer yells

"Icezer! What did you find out?" Rage asks

"Well what Mephilies is planning is not good. He wants to turn the world into a world consumed by darkness turning us all in to dark beings." Icezer says

"Well we can't let that happen." Rage says

"He's right.' Says a female voice

"Tikal? What are you doing here?" Rage asks

"She's with me." Knuckles spirit says

"We came to warn you guys." Tikal says

"What about Rage says."

"It's the master emerald Mephilies was able to copy it and the chaos emeralds." Knuckles says

"He plans to use them to assist in his plans. He calls them Dark Emeralds." Tikal says

"Well we can't let him do this. If he does who knows whatkind of chaos he will cause."

"He's working with Eggman Rage so be careful." Knuckles says

"Ugh that rotten egg can't he just learn he wont win he's been going at this for what 21 years now?" Rage says

"Somethin' like that" Knuckles says

"Well now we know we cant waist any time. If we want to get rid of him we need start working on finding clues."

"I bet he's gonna use the dark emeralds to wake dark giga again" says sonic jumping in from the window that Icezer came in from.

"I bet your right" Tikal and Knuckles say in union

"Well lets start this adventure!" Dash says

"Yeah the quicker we start the quicker we can teach him what for!" Cranic says

"My foot is aching it wants to kick his ass so bad!" Icezer says growling

"That's what she said!" Rage said with a trolol face mask on.

"ha ha he troloed you!" Cranic and dash say laughing

"I was kidding." Rage said shrugging. Icezer's face went from steeming red to his nrmal face color.

"It's cool man." Icezer says starting to laugh himself.

"See I told you you just have to have fun on your adventures. You cant always just be serious about everything." Icezer said

"When the hell did you say that?" Rage asks

"Shit…your right I never said that did I" Icezer says lowering his head

"No." everyone says together

"Well I need to go before chaos gets lonely." Tikal says

"Guess I should be going too then. See ya guys around!" Knuckles says

"See ya Knuckles!" Rage says

"Well shell we get going?" Iczer asks

"Yeah." Rage says

"Good luck Rage!" Christina says kissing him on the cheek.

"Uhhh…" Rage says shocked

As they were alking out of Christina's hous Cranic asks "So she really is yourg Girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah sorry bout lieing to you." Rage says shrugging

"Hay don't sweat we knew from the very beginning." Dahs says

"what but how?" Rage asks

"We could tell by your tone when you told us she wasn't your girlfriend." Cranic points out

"Well where to first Icezer" Rage asks

"Uh we need to go check with tails up in Station Square. He's a good friend of mine and a great inventor he should know whats going on."

"Okay lets go!" Rage says

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

You know I don't own sonic blah blah blah

So part 7

"Here we are Staation Square and there is tails house." Icezer exclaimes pointing to tails house

"Well Icezer its been a while!" Says a female voice

"ACK!" Icezer exclaimes being hugged rather tightly

"Icezer who's this?" Rage asks

"Its good to see you to sam…" Icezer says

"You've been gone a long time! Hay who's your friends?" Sam asks

"This is Rage guardian of the Chaos Emerald, the black one is Dash and the Red one is Cranic." Icezer says

"Nice to meet you!" Sam says

"Icezer we need to get to tails place." Rage says

"Fine…" Icezer says

_time skip: later at tails house_

"So you need to find out where Mephilies and Christain opened the portal?" Tails asks

"Yup that's pretty much it." Icezer says

"Well I have been getting a reading of a rift in space time over in the government sector of Westopilis I would start there." Tails says

"Allright thanks!" Icezer says

"Well team lets get going!" Rage says

_Westoplis Government district_

"There it is!" Icezer yells pointing forward to a portal that was emitting a dark aurora

"Hold it right there!" Rage and his team turn around to find a group of similar looking people. They had short brown hair and all in lab coats

"Who the hell are you!" Rage asks.

"My name is Dr. Kaliburn Iam one of Christains allies."

"Well then your one of our enemies!" Icezer growls

"Humph" Dr. Kaliburn just grunts pointing his finger at them. "Attack!" Dr. Kaliburn yells, Then the what appeared to be clones flung themselves at Rage and his team.

"Dodge it!" Rage yells and the team dives in different directions. Rage landing on his knees, Icezer landing on his stomach, Cranic face planting into the ground and Dash landing flat on his butt

"Which ones the real one?" dash exclaims, then all of the "Dr. Kaliburn's" stop

"I am!" they all yell then turning to each other "No I am!" they yell again beginning to fight. Some ripping others legs off, others shooting at each other, a few fighting like sissies, and more dueling like MMA fighters.

"Not what I was going for but it works." Dash shugs

"Then lets get to the portal!" Rage yells, the rest of the team runs behind them not noticeing the REAL Dr. Kaliburn on a building behind them

"what a foolish bunch huh mephilies?" Dr. Kaliburn says turning his head to Mephilies

"Yes, I say we let our brainwashed shadow and his friend Amunet take care of them." Mephilies responds

"I like your thinking!" Dr. Kaliburn says says back

_with rage and his team location: Dark-Westoplilis_

"Wow this is just like the one in the light realm…" Rage says

"Yeah tell me about it." Icezer says

"Hay who's that?" Rage asks noticing a yellow hedgehog standing in the distance.

"Rage careful he could be with Mephilies." Dash says grabbing Rage's shoulder.

"Well I guess we will have to find out huh?" Rage responds walking toward the yellow hedgehog

"Hay who's side are you on?" Rage yells getting closer to the mysterious hedgehog.

"Huh?" the hedgehog turns around "My name is Light the hedgehog, and you must be from the light realm asking a question like that."

"Yeah we're Rage, Icezer, Cranic, and Dash." Rage says pointing out his team

"Well you must be going to stop Mephilies considering such is the job of the Guardian of the chaos emeralds. Either way I want to help." Light says

"Why should we let you?" Rage asks

"Well cause I have been stranded here for years and know almost all of the worlds information and dangers." Light responds

"Seems like a good enough reason, okay your in." Rage says

to be continued R&R please!


	8. the quest for the emeralds begins

Disclaimer: ok you know that SEGA owns sonic not me… ¬_¬

Anyway part 8

_With christain, mephilies and Dr. Kaliburn_

"So you will help me because that red pest kileed my father?" Mephilies asked a green female fox

"Yes… my name is Aleena so if you need my help later just call me…" the fox responds leaving the room

_back with rages team_

"So you know how to get to this worlds Angel Island?" Rage asks Light.

"Yes but the way is very dangerous." Light responds

"And the danger is only beginning!" yells a familiar voice

"Shit…. I meet the asshole of the year again." Rage says annoyed then a few seconds later gets kicked across the face and lands on the ground.

"don't talk about him like that!" Yells a female light gray cat cyan eyed with a blue tank top black headband and shirt.

"What the hell was that for can you not see he's been brainwashed by mephilies?" Rage yells summoning his weapon.

"Wait….. what?" she asks

"His pupils are red…that is what happens when mephilies brainwashes someone…" Rage said face palming

"Ohhhhh… sorry… can you fix hem." She asks

"I thought you'd never ask." Rage says emitting a green light from his hand

"huh where am I?" Shadow asks

"Dark westopiles." Rage says

"damn I knew eggman was up to something!" Shadow says annoyed

"Shadow it wasn't eggman." The cat says

"Then who was it Amunet?" Shadow asks

"Mephilies… he told me and helped you." Amunet said turning to Rage

"I never thought I would say this but… thanks." Shadow says

"Hay It's no big deal Shadow I do kind of owe you from when I accidently hit you with chaos spear." Rage says

"Well now you have something agenst mephilies to want help?"

"hell yeah!" Shadow says

"Great well I want in too." Amunet says

"Well anyone else?" Rage says

"Me." Says a nearby mongoose

"K who are you?" Rage asks

"Sly, sly the mongoose." She replies

"Me too Rage" silver says

"Me too… names Sj." Responds a hedgehog with one angel and one demon wing

"okay then now what…" Cranic wounders

"We find the other 5 emeralds." Blaze says

"Blaze! Hmm your right." Rage says

"Heh not so fast you won't return to the light realm that easy!" yells a shadowy figure

"Nazo? You were supposed to be dead!" Sonic says

"Hmph Mephilies brought me back. Any way you little red head don't be a pest and hand me the chaos emerald you hold." Nazo says with a smerk

"I'd rather rot in hell!" Rage says throwing a chaos spear

"Rage over here!" Shadow yells throwing his hand up. Rage throws him a chaos emerald.

"Chaos…..BLAST!" shadow yells unleashing a blast of chaos energy throwing nazo very far.

"Grrrr." Nazo growls getting up when a metal pole hits him in the face. "Who did that." Nazo asks

"Spectra Varin's the name!" yells a red eyed gray wolf

"Spectra Varin huh?" Nazo says "Why does that name haunt me… no matter die!" Nazo yells making a red energy ball

"No you don't!" Rage and Sj yell slicing at him blood gushes in every direction until he faints of blood loss.

"Come on now!" yells a Aleena, the team runs out of the portal

"Well now to find the other 5 emeralds." Spectra Varin says

"Whoa you want to help?" Rage asks

"Yeah why? There a problem?" Spectra Varin responds

"No just pulling you leg Spectra Varin can I just call you Spectra?" Rage resonds elbowing Spectra Varin playfully

"Please don't I prefer to be called by my full name please." Spectra Varin responds

"Alright." The whole team responds for some reason

"Well lets split up. Heres the teams. Me Icezer, flare, Sj shadow, cranic, sly and Amunet on my team and the rest of you will be on sonics team." Rage says

"Well go check green hill." Sonic says

"Alright we'll check angel island and the mystic ruins." Rage says

"Alright we'll meet at the master emeralds shrine how's that sound Rage?" Aleena and Christina say at the same time.

"Sounds fine to me. How bout you sonic?" Rage asks turning to sonic

"Sure why not I mean its like the best place to meet at concidering we all can find it due to the energy it gives off." Sonic says in shrugging

"Wait. What if we encounter one of mehilies allies Rage?" Dash asks

"Dash makes a good point Rage" Cranic says the whole team nods in agreement.

"Well the we take them out. But be sure to not wing it by justattacing for a random reason." Rage says "It will most likely get you killed." Rage finishes

"Okay now when or if we find an emerald what do we do?" Spectra Varin asks

"Good question. Icezer care to explain?" Rage says

"Yup." Iczer says stepping up. "We all will wear this comm. Headset that will allow us to communicate. Rage's team as will use channel 1, Sonics team 2. But Spectra Varin and sj will use there teams channel with cross-interface with channel 3." Icezer explains handing out head sets. "Put them on and turn them on before we go. We also have my friend tails on channel 4 if ne need medical assistance. I will use that channel as well as channel 1. Oh and Rage and sonic as the leaders of the teams you comm. Systems have the ability to change throughout the channels. The rest of yours are fixed to your teams channel. That sound clear everyone?" Icezer finishes explaining.

"zzzzz…" sj was asleep

"Sj! Wake up!" Sonic yells…. Nothing. Then Icezer shoots him with a red beam from his glove.

"Ah what the hell was that?" Sj yells flying up in the air.

"You fell a sleep so I gave you an electric shock to wake you up sorry didn't mean to hurt you." Icezer shrugs

"You didn't hurt me just scared the living crap out of me that's all." Sj Says coming down from the air

"Okay good now lets get to our assigned zones. Use the comm. System if trouble arises and assistence in needed. Sonic if your team needs our help feel free to ask, ok?" Rage says

"You bet Rage." Sonic says

"Well then… lets get going." Rage says in response. Then the rest of the team starts takes their own best way to get there when Rage stops them.

"Hold it" he says pushing a red button. "We don't need to fly or run, Icezer made us two of his 'Advanced air base ' Rage says as the ships fly in.

"They will be our place to sleep eat and all that other stuff." Icezer says

"Now we can go." Rage and sonic say powering up each of their teams ships and flying off in different directions to their teams designated zone.

**To be continued: all O.C.'s belong to there original crators not me okay?**


	9. an emerald and a green foe

Disclaimer: you know…

_Dark westopilis._

"Nazo?" Mephilies yells

"What?" Nazo yells getting up (No he did not die he just passed out from blood loss)

"You failed! You are so ignorant I knew I should not have let you do that!" Mephilies barks

"Listen punk!" Nazo yells grabbing mephilies by the neck "You and I both know that I could kill you if I wanted to so IF you value your LIFE you will keep your mother fucking mouth shut!" Nazo finishes throwing him

_Mystic ruins time 13:23_

"Okay so who's gonna look where?" Rage asks

"Me and Amunet will check Red mountain" Shadow says

"I will take the nearby vally. With Flare" SJ says

"Okay the rest of us will take the forest area and the Temple Ruins." Rage says

_Green hill zone 14:00_

"So we will just pair up and scout around. Meet back here at 21:00 or radio in if you find anything or if you need help." Sonic says

"Sonic there is something up there." Spectra Varin says pointing

"What is it?" he asks

"It looks like… a figure…" Amunet says

"Hay he has a Chaos emerald!" Shadow says

"Rage come in!" Sonic radios to Rage

"This is Rage what is it sonic?" Rage radios back

"We found an emerald but someone has it." Sonic radios back

"So do you want me to come over?" Rage asks over the radio

"I don't know…" Sonic says back

"Okay well if you do call mean I will be there in a jiff, over." Rage finishes

"long time no see Sonic the Hedgehog!" yells a familiar voice

"Jet!" Sonic says to the figure with the emerald

"I heard you were looking for these am I right?" Jet says

"Yeah we are did you come to give it to us?" Icezer asks

"Actually you will have to win it!" Jet chuckles

"How?" Sonic asks

"Oh I'd say a Ex-gear race!" Jet says

"Okay verses who?" Sonic replies

"Anyone who is willing!" Jet says. At that moment Rage warps in

"I'll do it!" he says

"Rage what are you doing here?" Sonic asks

"You left your radio on so I heard what was going on so I figured I will race Jet."

"So where's your Board?" Jet asks

"Right here!" Rage says pulling out a little device with a red button. Then pushing the button Rages board comes out.

_Techno Base Zone: 16:00_

"First one there gets the Emerald." Jet says

"Just so you know when I beat you best not cry." Rage chuckles

"Okay Mister Rage, Mister Jet. On your marks, get Set GO!" Cream says dropping a flag. Rage and Jet then Take off at flying speeds

"Sonic?" Rage asks over his radio

"Yeah?" Sonic answers

"Tell me why we let cream come along again?" Rage responds turning at the inside of a corner boosting ahead of Jet

"Because Vanilla needed her to get out of the house for some reason…" Sonic says back

"Oh alright." Rage says jumping off a ramp pulling his signature move "Burning Chaos" which in return gives him a decent boost of speed leaving Jet very far behind

"No!" Jet growls as Rage crosses the finish line. "H-H-How do you do that!" Jet stammers

"What you think just cause I was not in the World Grand Prix that I'm not good?" Rage asks

"Grr…. Just take the Damn Chaos Emerald!" Jet Growls and walks off

"Lets go Wave! Storm!" Jet yells

"But…boss where's Knuckles? we still have a score to settle!" Storm growls

"It doesn't matter!" Jet scrams

"Rage come in!" Sj says over the radio

"This is Rage what is it Sj?" Rage responds

"We found one but we have an issue." Sj replies

"What is it?" Rage asks

"Mephilies and Nazo and some one Else." Sj responds

"Its Dr. Kaliburn asshole!" Says a backround voice

"Shut the hell up!" Sj yells "Any way we need help the Dr. guy has clones!" Sj says

"What?" be right there!" Rage says cutting the communication "Guys my team needs help so I need to go. Radio me if you find anything." Rage says using chaos control to warp to his team

The team had an issue with the clones so rage knew who it was

"Oh hell no not you again…" Rage growls

"Okay Rage the Hedgehog time you yourself finds that darkness will overcome in this battle!" Christain says

"How many times do I have to give you the same pharase that Light and darkness can live with out each other!" Rage yells

To be continued…


	10. this is gonna be harder then we thought!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Rage The hadgehog, Icezer the hedgehog, Christina the Rabbit, Christain the Dark/Hedgehog, Sam the lynx, and Flare the wolf

Part 10:

"Shut up!" Christain yells "Mephilies you want to show him?"

"With pleasure!" Mephilies chuckles snapping his fingers

"Well what is it your are showing…" Rage gets out before a dark figure glides by clawing at him, then going up next to mephilies

"Some guardian you are!" She spits

"What do you mean you took the fake emerald." Rage chuckles opening his eyes

"Wait….. CHRISTINA?"

"Correction…My sister!" Christain laughs

"I hope you don't mind I took her while you were gone." Mephiles says

"….I….will…KILL YOU!" Rage yells emitting a dark energy

"Rage Calm down you know what happens when your Darkness gets the best of you!" Icezer yells

"…" Rage says nothing when he finishes all he does in disappear.

"Where is he?" Asks Christain

"If I knew I would tell you!" Mephiles says

"Chaos Beam!" Dark Rage yells from behind Mephiles

"oof!" Mephiles grunts the chaos emerald flying out of his hand.

"I'll take that!" Rage says back in his normal form

"You will pay for this!" Mephiles growls warping his team away

"Rage, is your team ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, were ok." Rage says "we got the chaos emerald."

"Lets get to theshrine and Rendezvous" Sonic says

"Hmph meet you there" Rage chuckles

_Shrine of the Master emerald; 09:00_

"Sonic you made it!" Rage says as Sonics team runs up the stairs to the shrine.

"Rage, Sonic We have very bad news" Says Tikal emerging from the Master Emerald

"What is it?" Sly asks

"I bet its not good…" Light says

"Well duh she did say it was _Bad News_" Sj says

"Hay are you doubting me?" Light growls

"Maybe.." Sj says

"Light calm down…Sj pleas try to be _less annoying_ remember last time you did this.." Rage says Annoyed of their bickering

_**Flashback…**_

"**Sj shut up!" Shadow yells his rings coming off of his wrists.**

"**Chaos…." **

"**Ah shit…" Rage says**

"**BLAST!" Shadow yells releasing a burst of Chaos energy**

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh yeah…" Sj says not really caring

"Ugh…" Rage says face-palming

"STOP IT!" Amunet screams "You guys are acting like little kids!"

"Anyway… before I was rudely interrupted… guys Mephiles has designed dark versions of the Chaos Emeralds with the 2 he has." Tikal growls

"So that's the Dark energy I've been feeling." Rage says

"But that's not all… He has special people that control the power of the emeralds. To defeat Mephiles you need to kill all 7 of them to weaken the Dark Emeralds enough to even have a fighting chance."

"Of course this won't be easy…" Sonic says rolling his eyes

"Also G.U.N. found that there is a total of 10 rifts in to the Dark Realm. All located in different locations." Tikal says

"Do you know the locations?" Dash asks

"Well not exactly I only know the Zone they are in. There in, Blue Ridge, Robot Metropolis, Death Mountains, Station Square sewers, The one in Westopolis you already found, One in the Ruins of Central city from when the Black Arms attacked, One in Green Hill, there is one in Eggmans old Techno Base where Rage and Jet Raced, and the last one is for some reason on Prison Island." Tikal explains

"How strong are the guys that Mephiles made?" asks Cranic

"Wait I got to more Rifts detected one on the ARK and one in Eggmans old Death Egg that's still orbiting earth." Tails says

"They are supposed to be Dark Variations of ones who can use the Chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds." Tikal says

"So like me, Sonic, shadow, Sj, Cranic, Sly, and Amunet?" Rage asks

"I don't know who exactly so they could be." Tikal says.

"Well then we should get going to the first Rift." Light says

"Yup were is the first rift Icezer?" Spectra Varin asks

"I know were it is… I just ran out of it…" Says a yellow hedgehog with bat wings, holding a sniper, with black trench coat, jeans, and Chain Mail peeking out from the edges of the pant legs and the shirts sleeves. On his waist was a belt with an M1911, ten daggers in a small pouch with the handles. The belt had a sword sheath connected that held a German long sword.

"Why should we trust you? Cause I know you're a 1/2 demon don't hide it." Rage asks

"Well Because _I _ just escaped from Mephiles and my dad." growls the hedgehog

"Well what does that prove?" Light asks

"That Im not evil." He Barks

"Light, He's good _if_ _he_ _was_ evil he would have killed us by now or at leased attacked us." Rage says "What's your name?"

"Zeb Cuson. Just call me Zeb." The hedgehog grins

"Ok, were is the rift?" Icezer asks

"Its in the Desert near by." Zeb says

"Allright, we should get going we may not know what lies ahead so everyone are your ready?" Rage asks

"Well I need to get A chili dog first. Be back in a jiff!" Sonic says dashing off, only to come back 5 seconds later "Ok lets go!"

"Ok, Zeb lead the way to the rift!" Rage says

"with pleasure my spiky red friend!" Zeb chuckles

"Okay Christtina Im coming to save you!" Rage thinks as the run off

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**(STORY WORD COUNT 900) **


	11. Rages long lost Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic the hedgehog he belongs to sega. All OC belong to there rightful owners.

Claimer: This story, Its story line, development, Rage the Hedgehog, Christina the rabbit, Icezer the hedgehog, Chrisatin the Dark/Hedgehog, Sam the Lynx, and Flare the wolf all belong to me (sonicfan0987) any coping of characters mentioned above and the story for non commercial use is allowed as long as you claim that you do not own them. Commercial Use of the story and/or characters mentioned above is strictly prohibited by the US's Internet millennial act.

Here we go with the 11th chapter

"Are you sure this is the right area Zeb?" Asks Light

"Shhh…." Zeb hushes him "You guys hear that?"

"Yeah someone's nearby." Dash says

"Could it be one of mephilies allies?" Shadow says

"Don't know but stay frosty." Cranic says

"Hm… look at this" Rage says picking up two cz75s in an abandoned bag along with a full auto AUG attatched with a ACOG scope, Granade launcher, and flash light. And finally in the packs second zipper pocket was 35 M7 Grandes and 10 medeum sized first aid kits. "Looks like a military pack."

"Must be one of the soldures that GUN sent out here to take control of the portal. All that we know is it was a failure resulting in an all out retreat." Icezer says

"Oh yes I remember Mephilies made an army with Dr. Kaliburns help. They needed to be perfect so the chose Undead… they completely ruined there desert and forestry areas." Zeb says "Must still be out of control."

"Well I, going to take it it may be useful later

"Hay guys I found it!" Yells Sj

"Well I'll be damned you did find it." Spectra Varin asks

**(A/N I keep saying Specra Varin and not the Spectra due to Spectra Varin's author's request.)**

"Yeah and there is a load of the fucking Zombies that Mephilies and Kaliburn made." Sly says

"Looks over there there's brown fox standing with them!" Amunet says

"Wait…. She may be with Mephilies…" Sonic says.

"Who knows…" Zeb says

"We need to get there one way or another." Rage says grabbing the two cz75s

"Well I say we fight our way." Zeb says grabbing the sniper from his back.

"Ok on my mark." Rage says quietly

"1…..2….3…. NOW!" He yells the team slides down the sand dune that they were hiding behind.

"What the hell?" the fox asks "Them.. ATTACK!" at that moment the zombies dashed at the team."

All of the members were busy fighting the many zombies that were assaulting them. most using there powers. Icezer using his Ice powers to his advantage held two swords made of pure ice. Sonic was using his favored homing attack that would actually make the zombies completely explode with blood, guts, and other unmentionables. Shadow was using an RPK each time the bullets hit the zombies blood flew in every direction. Each one he knocked down looked like swiss cheese. Rage using his newly acquired cz75s blasted most of them

"Flame Burst!" Flare yelled burning zombies with in a blast of fire.

"Uhh… guys we got a big one over here!" Sj says

"I'll get him" Zeb says, pulls out his sniper and blasts the giant zombie in the head. "Hmph head shot."

"Well you all fought well but I am afraid it is over!" Yells the brown fox

"And why do you say that?" growls Light

"Because by Mephilies commands I am to kill you all! Especially _you_!" The fox says pointing at Rage

"Alright then how bout' it you and me one on one!" Rage says

"Alright." She grins drawing two katanas from their sheaths

"hmph." Rage grins and then summons his swords to make it a fair fight. "Lets see what you got!"

"Yah!" she yells dashing at Rage. She slices both of them towards his chest but Rage dodges them resulting in a big gash on the back of his hand

"Argh!" Rage grunts in pain "Well you sure are a fistey one. But still not enough to beat me."

"Hmph.." The fox says spweeping her foot at Rage knowcking him down

"Damn she fights dirty…" Rage thinks "Well then Time to show her how fighting dirty really is!"

"Chaos wave!" Rage yells firing a wave of energy at Aleena knocking her out. "Heh good night sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs put there foot in your ass." Rage chuckles

"Why did they already go through the portal?" Rage thought

"They didn't…" Says a green hadgehog with a green vest red shirt v-neck and red gloves emerging from th portal

"What do you mean and who are you?" Rage asks

"I am Xage, I know cause I saw them get captured by one of Mephilies Gizoids he stole from the Nocturnus Clan when the invaded."**(A/N it is pronounced "Sage")**

"And why should I trust you Xage?" Rage asks

"Because…. I am your brother that Mephilies took… He thought I was you and he took me hoping that this way he could have the Chaos Emeralds." Xage says

"What?" Rage asks in confusion

"Here maybe this will help." Xage says putting his hand on rages head

_Rage's Flashback_

_A young Xage was in the middle of their old school yard surrounded by bullies and older kids watching the fight-to-be._

"_Leave my brother alone!" Rage yells jumping off the nearby play set in to the middle of the crowed_

"_And why should we?" One asks_

"_If ya don't I will personally kick you asses." Rage says pulling out one of the chaos emeralds and hiding it behind his back_

"_So you will give up your life for your dumb younger brother? How thoughtful of you." A different one says grinning_

"_Lets kick his sorry ass!" the one in the front says_

"_Chaos Control!" Rage yells disappearing_

"_What the hell?" one of the asks_

"_Whats the matter? Cant hit what you can't see?" Rage asks behind them before he smacks all of them across the face with his foot_

"_Now if you even think about hurting my brother again you and your little friends will go straight to hell!" Rage growls picking one of them up._

"_Thanks a lot Rage when I grow up I want to be just like you! Strong and awesome!" the young Xage says_

"_Just keep trying little buddy!" Rage says ruffling his head_

_End of rages flashback_

"Xage it really is you!" Rage says hugging his long lost brother. "Icezer said you were dead!"

"Icezer? He's still around?" Xage asks

"Hell yes! He helps me guard the Chaos Emeralds!" Rage says letting go of Xage

"So that's what that gem that you used back in Jr. high before I was abducted. One of the legendary Chaos emeralds that have the power to destroy the world?" Xage asks

"Yup you should see what I can be like with all seven of them!" Rage says

"So….do you have them with you?" Xage asks

"Uhhh…. No." Rage says scratching the back of his head "Mephilies took two of them shadow has one and I have the other four. That's atucally why I am out here in the desert near the dark portal." He explains

"Hmm…. That makes sense. You want my help at all big brother? I have missed you a lot you know!" Xage says

"Sure! I mean I bet I will need help rescuing them anyway!" Rage says

"Ok I just need to warn you that… well…" Xage starts but gets too nervous to finish

"Well what come on Cat got your tongue?" Rage asks

"That I am a Demon…" Xage says lowering his head in shame

"Tell me something I don't know." Rage chuckles

"Wait…What how the hell did you know."

"After becoming the Guardian of the Chaos emeralds I can sense Light and darkness in people." Rage says

"Well I think it's time to get going." Xag says "We have a lot of ground to cover to get to mephilies prison." And then he walks into the portal

"Ok." Rage says walking in after him

After a couple hours of running they finally reach the prison.

"Damn they have it on total lockdown." Xage says

"Probably cause Mephilies knew I was coming." Rage says grabbing a Dragnov out of the GUN backpack "But this will take them out no problem." Rage chuckles putting his eye up near the scope aiming at the first guard. "BOOM Headshot" Rage chuckles blasting the first guard's head off clean. The after a few minutes and many dead bodies splattering blood every where Rage and Xage enter the prison.

"They are most likely on the bottom floor in the Maximum security block." Xage says

"Well Time for our grand entrance." Rage chuckles using a Tactical laser to cut a hole in the elevators control box to turn it on."

"Wow Nice thinking." Xage says

"Yup next stop floor uh… B111" Rage says pushing the button that leads them there

_Meanwhile in cell B111A3_

"Damn this sucks fucking dick!" Sj. Says kicking a nearby rock

"Well It's not our fault Mephilies stole the Gizoids blueprints." Zeb says sitting on one of the beds

"Shhh… Some ones coming!" Hushes Sonic

"Well…You knew we're gone!" Icezer says

"Sorry my fight With Aleena the green fox was not real easy. Any way lets get you guys out of there!"

_After Rage releases the team and the make it out side of the prison_

"It's good to see you again Xage!" Icezer says hugging his long lots brother

"Okay so whats next?" asks Sonic

"I think I can answer that" Xage says

"Well how about you tell us." Rage says

"I sure can!" Xage replies very happy. "As we know he has two of the emeralds and the dark copies." Xage starts but was then cut off

"How do you know that?" Sam asks

"Because Rage my Oldest brother told me." Xage says

"Rage you had another brother besides Icezer?" Cranic asks

"I did not know that Rage" Dash says

"Yes Xage is my younger brother. He holds the ability to manipulate Time and space, call upon lightning, darkness, fire, life, and light." Rage says

"Okay continue." sonic says

"I sure will." Xage says "Now were I left off… his dark emeralds are powered by seven special beings that now house there power. They are individuals mephilies has found worthy of the task to keep upping the power in the dark emeralds. The only way to even have a fighting chance at best is to kill all seven of the people. They all are special in there own way. Because they all live in different climates and biomes, the biomes suit and allow them to use there powers. So we would need to take them to another area to weaken there powers. Then Rage goes in with the kill with his Sword of chaos." Xage explains

"So Is there on in this desert?" Asks Amunet

"I don't know…" Xage says

"Well what about the ruins up there?" asks Zeb.

"I may be up there. But who knows." Says Sj.

"Well one way to find out!" says Light

"I guess there right lets go!" Rage says starting to run off to the ruins

"Well come on!" Xage says

"RageI don't know if this is the best Idea…" Icezer says worried

"And why is that?" Rage asks jumping over a big pillar that had been broken off and was sticking out of the sand.

"Because Xage is a demon now should we trust him…" Icezer says in a very worried tone

"He's our brother I know it. He showed me a flashback that only the real one would know." Rage says very confident

"But we also are just winging this right now are you sure it is the best Idea I mean who know what is in there!" Icezer says

"You are most likely right but still we need to find out weather or not one of Mephilies buddies are in those Ruins" Rage says

_Later at the entrance to the ruins_

END OF PART 11 PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. the first dark emerald

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their owners

**(A/N I decided to start adding what tracks would fit different scenes throught the story. Cause of this I have posted the songs required on YouTube my account is darrage00 so if you do not have or know where to find it use that)**

Part 12

"So….now what?" asks Flare

"Hmm… good question…." Rage says

"How about dyeing!" yells a shadowy figure.

"Eggman!" Sonic says

"Since when could he get out of his little probe?" Rage chuckles "And how do you plan to do that?"

"With the undead of those who died here. And some help from Axel." Eggman laughs

"Well my undead army Arise and kill these rodents!" Yells a grey wolf with red eyes.

"Do we ever get a break?" Cranic asks sighing

"Apparently not!" Xage yells summoning a sword

"Guys…. Run away…." Rage says

"What Run! No we won't let you fight this alone!" Sj says

"If you value your lives run before I do use chaos blast!" Rage yells

"Ill get them out of here." Shadow says "Chaos Control!" and with that the group was gone

_Outside of the ruins_

"Shadow quick thinking." Sonic says

"Yeah but a lot of the group is weak from the Chaos Control" Tails says

_In the ruins_

"chaos blast!" Rage yells

_outside the ruins_

"So….He gave his life for us…." Icezer says

"No…. He's still alive…. Chaos Blast doesn't harm the user." Shadow says

"Hay guys!" Rage says holding the last two missing Chaos emeralds

"Well now we have all seven!" Icezer says

"So…We can beat mephilies?" Light asks

"Not yet we still have the people who power the dark emeralds." Zeb says

"Guys! Cranic and Dash are dead!" Tails says

"What how?" Amunet asks

"server injuries from Chaos Blast they weren't fast enough." Rage says

"Hay Rage how bout' showing us this form you told me about?" asks Xage

"I am going to wait it takes a lot of energy to use and therefore it takes time for me to recharge my chaos energy" Rage says

"Okay…" Xage says disappointed

"The next location is in one of the jungles." Icezer says

"Which one?" Rage says face-palming

"Uh… I think the one up to the north…" Icezer says

"GRAAAAA!"

"What the hell was that?" Yells Xage

"Christain must have made a dark version of Perfect Chaos. Cause I know that growl anywhere." Tails whimpers

"Well then Xage guess your in luck I get to use my True Chaos form!" Rage chuckles

(Listen to Open Your Heart [Main theme of SONIC Adventure/Adventure DX])

as rage says that the chaos emeralds start glowing in his bag. Then flying to him they spin. As a great bright light blinds the whole team

Then there was Rage his fur a very, very bright red, his eves golden, the "R" on his chest was wavy and jagged. A bright red flare of pure Chaos Energy surrounded him.

"Now.. This will be fun just watching." Sj Jokes.

"Well now we wait for him." Rage says

"Why."

"BOOOOM" at that moment a giant part huge eagle and part robot flew up in the air looking at the team

"That's why! It wasn't Perfect Chaos because It was impossible to get a the right Biological componds!" Rage chuckles but then gets clawed by the robotic eagle

"ow shit.. that hurt" Rage says angry "So it's a fight you want so it's a fight you'll get!" Rage yell warping behind the eagle. Then kicking the thing from the behind then using chaos spear. as the chaos spear almost hit the eagle it dissolved.

"Damn, a chaos energy deflector." Rage grumbles

"Did you really think I would let that happen twice you nasty rat?" yells a female golden raccoon with blue eves and a black shirt with the words"I kill n00bs" written on an old NES controller showing herself from the head of the eagle.

"But you overlooked one thing!" Rage yells flames burning around him. "I have the power of Fire too!" he growls "Raging Fire Twister!" Rage yells as a tornado of fire blasts around the eagle.

"Shit!" The raccoon yells as the eagle falls because there is no air within the center of a strong enough vortex so the eagle could not fly.

Later the flames had died down and the eagle was in rubble a tack of about $2k on top

"Damn how much did mephilies pay you to do his dirty work?" Rage exclaimes

"Enough to get me to…" she said

"DO you even know what he's planning?" Rage asks

"No!" She says

"He plans to take over the light realm." Xage says

"That explains why he gave me a dark emerald…" she says under her breath "Look im sorry… If I knew what he was planning I would have said no… here take the emerald." She says throwing it "my name is Madison the Racoon If you need some extra help I could help if any one need healed, or revived from the dead… If your ok with that." She says softly

"Sure Names Rage the Hedgehog the rest will tell you later right now we need to know where the others are…"

"Really…. Thanks" she says still softly

Meanwhile

(Listen to UNAWAKINING FLOAT Sonic and the secrete ring

"GODDAMN IT THAT DUMBASS JOINED _HIM_!" Mephilies yells outraged

"Calm down it will take them more then that to stop us after _he_ is done with training." Says Dr. Kaliburn

"Hmph your right… lets just see how well they can stand up to him. I mean Rage cant surpass the Hyper form no guardian has ever achieved the Ture Chaos form!"

Back with the heros

(Listen to Event Strategy Sonic Adventure 2)

"Just one more wire….. done!" Tails says handing rage a device. "Because the Dark emeralds are like the Chaos Emeralds they can be used to attract each other, so this will point us in the right direction." He explains

"Sweet nice work tails!" Sonic says with a thumbs up

To be continued.

Okay there you have it chapter 12. And heres a good author to check out, aliciathewolf45, she's still kid of new so cut her some slack please. Anyway sonicfan0987 out!


	13. The rebel camp in the Dark Realm

"Well… Why is it not getting a reading from any of the dark emeralds?" Rage asks

"Well it only has a 75 Mile Radius…" Tais says scratching his head

"When my $20 GPS could go up to 1000 miles this thing powered by a negative form of a chaos emerald only does 75?" Rage yells

"If we were at my lab it could be a 12000 mile." Tails says

"Well I guess it will do." Rage says

"Rage?" Sj asks

"What's up?" Rage asks back

"Why is there a big shadow over us?" Sj points out

"What shado….." Rage looks up "OH SIIIIIIIT!" He yells

"Is that what I think it is?" Xage asks

"Yup, A dark Dragon." Zeb says

"And He has a dark emerald!" Amunet says

"Shit…me with out an extra diaper…" Silver says

"Shit and me without my camera…." Shadow says

"Uhh… now what?" Icezer asks

"Kick some dragon ass!" yells Flare burning the dragon then It flys away dropping the Dark Emerald "That was sooooooo dumb I COULD have frozen him!" Icezer growls

"Christina…" Rage says under his breath

"What?" asks Sonic

"That dragon was Christina… the Emerald has her sent…." Rage says

"Most likely Mephilies Dark Magic or something" Zeb says

"Yeah but something doesn't add up.. If he did do it she would not have ran away like she did…" Rage says

"Sorry.. but whos Christina?" Xage asks

"She's Rages Girlfriend Like me and my Sonikku!" Amy says

"Ames… You knew that was supposed to be kept secret for a few more weeks…" Sonic says annoyed

"Wait…so you two finally decided to go out?" Tails asks

"Yes we did Tails" Sonic says

"Guys We got trouble!" Amunet says

"What is it?" Rage asks

"Mephilies solders." Sj says

"Well we need to find some where to hide." Xage says

"Why?" Rage asks

"Because they have technology far advanced then the Light realms…" Xage says

"Fine…" Rage says

"Guys lets go!" Light says "There's a Camp of a group that will help us to the Southwest!" and at that the group runs for the camp.

_The Camp 20:00_

"Light!" Yells one of the attenders of the camp stopping the group they all were in black hooded coats "Who are these people you bring with you to our hidden base?" He demands

"This is Rage the hedgehog and his team. Rage is the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds there are here to fight Mephilies!" Light explains

"The why does he posses the Dark Emeralds" he asks

"They are linked to mephiles power we are taking them to nullify them." Light says

"Very Well Which one of you is Rage?" The man asks

"Me." Rage says stepping forward

"Is what my friend says true?" He asks

"Yes every word sir." Rage says

"Well… I shell see that the rest of the organization is to know why you're here. In the meantime if any thing goes wrong talk to me, my same is Xager" He responds putting his hood down.

"Thank you Xager." Rage says

"Now Light pleas show them to the Stonghold Entrance so that they may rest." Xager says

"As you wish Xager" Light says

"Come." he says walking them to the stonghold

_Stonghold floor 02:30_

"Yah!" Rage yells as an alarm blares

"Rage, we need you ASAP!" Xager says a gient sword in his hand

"On my way" Rage says

_Base-Camp 02:38_

"What is… ohhhh shit…" Rage says at the sight of mephilies solders assaulting the base,, then summoning his swords he leaps into battle.

As the battle rages Rage notices many of the solders were not using guns but swords.

_Base-Camp: Lounge 04:00_

"Wow you were Great Rage!" says a female member

"Well you kind of get used to it guarding the most powerful emeralds in the universe." Rage sighs still very tired from the battle

"Name Xion" She smiles putting her hood down to reveal a black haired and blue eyed woman that looked to be around 18 or 19

"Im surprised the rest of my team is still asleep." Rage says

"Rage Can You meet me in the forest clearing?" Xager asks

"Yeah be there in a miunute!" Rage says getting up.

_Forest clearing 05:23_

"You needed to talk to me Xager?" Rage asks

"Yes.. it is about the dark emeralds you hold…" He says

"What about them?" Rage asks

"When or if you collect the seven… your dark form… will separate and become its own being. And if your not prepared for it you may die fighting him…" Xager says

"Well That's really good to know…but that also is a lot of stress… Thank you." Rage says

**Well there you have the 13****th**** chapter of Chaos: Cronicles of Rage the hedgehog. What do you think Rage will do knowing of this burden? Find out later!**


	14. Back to the light realm

Chapter 14: Back to the Light realm

(Listen to Guardo Valley LoZ Ocarina Of Time)

After Rage and his team left the camp and headed back to the desert that the arrived in Rage's detector picks up multiple reading from the portal

"Hay the guys went to the light realm!" Rage says

"Wonder why…" Sonic says

"Doesn't matter lets go!" Sj says dashing into the portal

"Sj!" Rage tries to say but he enter the portal be for he finished with "You need to stop winging everything!"

"well Lets go…" Icezer sighs

(Listne to Event: Strtagey Sonic Adventure 2)

_Rages basement 09:00_

"Wow Rage Your basement is just like my lab." Tails says

"Yeah but this is for developing weapons." Rage says

"And Why do you develop weapons." Asks shadow

"I've done it since I was a teen. They are in case of something like this, the dark realm breaks free and assaults the light realm" Rage says entering a combination on a door's keypad "Guys if you want to use guns, then load up" Rage says pushing the door open

Upon entering Shadows eves grew wide

"I think I died and went to heaven." He says

_Shrine of the master emerald 12:27_

(Listen to Mystic Ruins Adventure Field SONIC Adventure/ Adventure DX)

After a serious discussion they mad a choice

"So then its decided we will search for the rest of the dark emeralds here" Rage says

_Station Square 13:19_

(Listen to Westopils Shadow The Hedgehog)

"Be alert for Dr. Kaliburn he's here some where" Rage says

"ESPIO!" Sonic yells Running over to Espio with a brown wolf with one tail that looks like Tails' kneeled over him

"Get away from my Boy friend!" she growls getting up revealing a black sleeveless jacket with a red spaghetti strap shirt on her torso and a red and black pleaded skirt, Her feet had Black boots with red buckles, and black finger holed gloves that had red buckles one on the top and one on the wrist

"Look I can heal him" Rage says stepping up to her

"Well then prove it!" She growls "Or your not gonna be sitting for months!" Rage leans to the side emitting a green glow from his hand and heals Espio. Espio gets up

"Espio are you okay?" The brown wolf asks.

"Im fine Alicia." He says getting up "Thank you Rage It has been a long time scince the last time we met." Espio said bowing

"wait you know him?" Alicia says

"Yeah, Rage this is my Girlfrien Alicia." Espio says

"Nice to meet you Alicia. I'm Rage The Hedgehog" Rage says

"hi. Im sorry about earlier I thought you some of the Dark Realm inhabitance that were going to hurt Espio." Alicia Apologizes

"No problem!" Rage says

"By the way One of them had this." Alicia says pulling out a Dark emerald

"A dark emerald!" rage says

"You know what this is!" She exclaims

"Yeah We need to find them and destroy them so mephilies can't take over the light realm." Light says

"I would like to help." Espio says

"Well wherever Espio goes I go." Alicia says

"Well we need to get back to the dark realm Rage" Zeb says

"Allright the portals right there." Rage says pointing

"But your not going back throught Rage The Hedgehog!" Yells a familiar voice

(Listen to

"Christain!" Rage growls

"Your road ends here!" He chuckles trapping him and Rage in a field of energy preventing the others to help

"Now Rage The hedgehog me and Christian will only let you live if you lose just to see the world you love so much die!" Mephilies chuckles walking in to the feild through a dark portal he summoned

"HA! You cant beat both of us alone!" Christian chuckles

"He doesn't have to." Xage says walking through the wall of to the energy field

"XAGE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HELPING THIS PEST!" Christian yells

"Cause I'm his Brother!" Xage says

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ASSHOLE!" Rage yells going into his True Chaos form

"Lets see what you got Hyper Rage!" Mephilies says

"I got Mephilies you get Christian!" Rage says charging at Mephilies at supersonic speed

Rgae Rams Mephilies so hard he coughs up blood

"This,,, is impossible! My power is only at 3/7 of what it was!" Mephilies says

"Cause we got and destroyed 4 of your precious Dark Emeralds!" Rage says

"And this is not a hyper form it's a TRUE CHAOS FORM!" Rage grins

"but That's impossible!" Mephilies says Grabbing christain and warping away

"WIMP!" Rage yells

"Hay he dropped a dark emerald." Icezer says

"Wow he did, idiot" SJ grins

"Hmm something doesn't add up the Real Mephilies and Chrisian would not run away like that at the sight of My true Chaos form" Rage says changing back to his normal state.

"Then who were they?" Alicia asks

"Don't know" Amunet says

**Well there is chapter 14 please review and what not!**


	15. chapter 15

**Well Its me again just to let you know the music I put in will be posted on y youtube channel Darkrage00 so if youhave trouble finding it look there**

"Most likely dark magic fakes…but why?" Rage says

"This just isn't right.." Icezer shakes his head

"Well lets see… Christina a dark dragon, a fake Christain and Mephilies…..Ah ha! Someone is trying to find ways to keep us occupied so that mephilies can reach his full state!" Rage exclaimes

"That makes sense but there going to too much trouble by now he should be at his full state…what else could it be….." Icezer wonders aloud

"Well only one way to find out and that is to stop him!" Madison blurts out

"Hmm good luck his fortress is like impenetrable trust me." Shadow says

"Well it takes a shit load of power for just ¼ of his security and fortress to operate he has to have some power generators somewhere in the dark realm" Zeb says

"Yeah they're in his fortress." Xage says

"Well what about the dark emeralds?" Espio asks

"hmmm…. I could use the Chaos Control to warp us inside undetected" Rage says

"That could work" Amunet says

"Alright then" Rage says pulling out a chaos emerald "Chaos Control!" He yells

_Mephilies castle ? room_

(Listen to the world that never was KHII)

"Damn this place is huge how the hell will we know where we are going?" Rage asks

"Well we could split into teams." Suggested Light

"Hmmm… that's a good Idea." Rage says

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Blairs an alarm

(Listen to

"Goddamn it who tripped that alarm?!" Rage yells

"Uhh the Robot that is next to the alarm box…" Aleacia says

"There get them!" Yells one of the guards

"SPLIT UP!" rage yells running towards the main castle. The group then splits up in two directions thus causing the guard to split up

(Icezer, Madison, Flare, Xage, Sonic, shadow, Aleacia and Espio )

"Ugh at this pace we'll never get away!" Madison yells

"Wait I have an Idea!" Flare says stopping

"Flare come on they'll kill you!" Xage yells

"Flame Wall!" Flare yells summoning a wall of flames stopping the guards in there tracks

"Nice one flare." Sonic says

"Quick thinking" Aleacia says

"Wait for it…" Flare says "3…..2….1…..and…now" right as Flare says now a big explosion sends close to 2000 guards flying in every which way screaming

(With Rage)

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" Mephilies chuckles coming out of a dark portal with Christian

"Fool to infiltrate my castle… let alone stop me!" Christian chuckles

"What?! Your behind this?!" Rage yells

"hmph you still under stan so little don't you…" Christian chuckles

"What do you mean!?" Rage yells

"You see I am your darkness! You were supposed to give in to the darkness inside of you that was your destiny do you not remember?" Christian explains

"That's not true!" Rage growls summoning the Blade of Chaos

"Hmph…" Christain chuckles "Here then let me refresh your memory" he says throwing his hand in front of him

"Argh!" Rage yells collapsing

(Rages Flashback)

(Listen to Deep drive KH 358/2 days

"Now that you know your destiny Raze to follow the darkness in your heart Realese it and End the light that cover the world!" says a hooded figure

"No… I wont do it!" Raze says getting up

"Fine then.. I shell release the darkness inside of you.." he says holding his hand out emmiting a dark wave of energy hitting Raze

"AHHHH!" Raze yells as all of the darkness inside of him is taken out to form Christian

(Back to present day)

"No.. That wasn't me… that was someone else… who looked like me" Rage says

"Yet you share the same heart… Don't you see I am YOU!" Christian yells

"Even if that's true I won't let you corrupt the world in darkness!" Rage says getting up

"I am The guardian of the Chaos Emeralds so my job is to protect the worlds from darkness. That was my fate!"

"Yet a clash of light and darkness is what created the chaos emeralds… you see they were formed as the key to preventing the darkness from releasing into the light corrupting it… so the makers chose a guardian… first Knuckles tribe, then Knuckles now you… yet truly they were to release the darkness that was sealed away in this realm!" Christain says aloud

"Even if that's true I won't allow it My heart tells me its not the right thing!" Rage says summoning the balde of chaos again "And I made a solemn promise to protect the realm of light… " Rage says then looking down at his weapon "And this blade… forged by the power of them is the last barricade. If the emeralds were to do as you say this blade will stop it… this is what likes the darkness!" Rage says "So I will fight till the last drop of blood drips from my being!" Rage finishes

"Then you can have fun back with your friends back in the light realm" Christain says sendoing him back to the light realm in the middle of a forest

"Where am I…" Rage says to himself

"Look out!" Yells a White wolf with white feathered wings and icy blue eyes. Crashing into Rage

"Ow…" rage says

"Oh I am sooo sorry" she says

"Its okay… uhhh…" Rage says

"Oh Im Chelesy Wolf starlight but you can call me Chelesy. Say what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for my friends" Rage says

**Ohhh cliffhanger! Well you will have to wait till next time to see what happens! :P**


	16. Getting back to the Dark realm

Okay here we are with Part 16.

"So your friends are you sure they are here?" Star asks

"Actually they still must be in the dark realm" Rage says

"so…your from the dark realm?!" Star asks

"What-no I am Rage the Hedgehog guardian of the chaos emeralds!" Rage Exclaims waving his hands in defence

"Really? So you mean that the dark realm is trying to attack this realm?" Star asks

"What? How do you know that?" Rage asks

"Hay Star is this red hedgehog being a pest?" asks a black wolf

"What? No!" Star responds

"Then what is he doing in our territory?" He growls

"Shadow he was warped here from the dark realm." Star says

"What?! Hes one of those Dark realm bastards?!" Shadow says punching Rage

"What Shadow no! hes not from the dark-!" Star tries to reason

"Star he's from there and he's not welcome here!" Shadow yells

"Grr.. you want to fight well you asked for it!" Rage Growls summoning the blade of chaos

"Is that the blade of chaos?!" Shadow gasps

"Yeah You got an issue with that?" Rage growls

"That means you're the guardian of the chaos emeralds… I'm so sorry about that!" shadow exclaims

"R-r-really?" Rage asks

"Yeah… our pack was an important ally to Knuckles tribe so the guardian of the chaos emeralds is a great friend and honor for our pack." Shadow explains

"Well Im sorry for lashing out at you." Rage says

"So whats your name?" Shdaow asks

"Rage the hedgehog." Rage responds

"Shadows the name." Shadow responds

"Rage, we should Head for our packs camp so we can

help you." Shadow says

"Ok lets get moving." Rage says

Shadows packs camp

(Listen to the lots woods LOZ: Ocarina of time)

"And what does this hedgehog doing on out territory Shadow?" asks a important looking guy

"This is Rage the Hedgehog he is the guardian of the chaos emeralds" Shadow says

"Don't lie Knuckles is the guardian." He responds

"No Knuckles is dead" Rage buts in

"Can you prove you're the guardian?" The wolf responds

"Yes I can" Rage says. "Behold a True Chaos form!" Rage saus transforming in to his True chaos form

"I'll be damned Knuckles has passed." The wolf says in awe "I am Poison the wolf leader of this pack. Please tell me why you are here"

"Im looking for a way back to the dark realm cause I need to stop mephilies and save my friends." Rage explain

"So… it is true Mephilies has invaded the light realm…" Poison says

"He also Has Christain…. And my antiform…" Rage says

"Well the nearest portal to the dark realm is somewhere in this foerest we don't know an exact location Star may be able to help." Poison says

"Your realy going to let me go with rage to save the world?" Star asks

"Yes… Your special powers were destined to assit the Guardian." Poison says

"If you say so." Star says

sacred Wods 14:17

"The portal is close" Star says

"I think your right. I sense the dark arura comeing from it." Rage says

"Oh I said that cause theres a green wolf guarding the portal." Star says

"Shit…Aleena…" Rage says quietly

"How do we get there?" Star asks

"…..I can warp us behinde her with chaos control" Rage says

"That's perfect!" Star says

"Okay chaos Control!" Rage yells warping behind aleen a then He and Star run into the portal to the dark realm

After the exit the inter-dementional tunnel the wind up in a field with dark blue gras a forest of blood red trees to the north, a mountain range to the west, to the east is a series of lakes and streams, then the south is Mephilies Castle.

"Where are we?" Star asks

"I wish I knew." Rage says Wait" he exclaims his eyes light up "I have an old GPS that is inter-dementional maybe it can help!" Rage says getting it out.

Rae turns it ona and it reads "The Field of no return"

(Listen to The End of the world Kingdom Hearts)

"Well that sounds real promising." Star says sarcasticly

"yeah I don't like the looks of this place." Rage says

"Wel where are your friends?" Star asks

"Well most likely in Mephilies castle." Rage says

Meanwhile in Christains throne room;

(listen to solaris pahse 1 Sonic 2006)

Christain was sitting in his throne made of a balck substance and blood red coushining turned to face the wall instead of the humongus hall that could hold close to a hundered-thousend people. Then the door busts open and Christain turns around

"Lords Christain, Nazo, Mephilies. We found the intruders and have them in custody."

"God Bring them in" Christain says

After a few minutes Rage's team is thrown into Christains throne room.

"Well well well if it isn't Rage's little helpers.." Chistain snickers

"Well Im surprised you al are still alive." Mephilies adds in

"But wheres you little friend Rage?" Nazo asks.

"You should know after teleporting him back to the light realm!" Flare Growls

"h-how did you know that?" Mephilies says

"I was able to evesdrop into that conversation you had with him before you sent him there!" Flare says

"Damn you!" Chrsitain says

"Well if I know him he wil come back to help us!" Icezer yells

"I would not be too sure…I have all of the portals guarded." Christain chuckles

"So now either you all join me and rule with me or DIE!" Christain laughs

Meanwhile Rage and Star are just outside of the castle

"Well Star are you ready?" Rage asks

"Yes.." She says emmiting a dark arura from her hand "I will teach Christain not to mess with my pack!" She growls

Back with the rest of the group

"You Won't Get away with this Mephilies! Christain! Nazo!" Sadow growls loading up a HK-21 with an ACOG scope attatched

"You dare challenge us shadow!" Nazo chuckles

"If he fights I fight." Flare says summoning his Flame-Blade

"Then I will too!" Icezer says making two swords made of ice

"You three stand no chance agenst us four!" Nazo chuckles

"Wheres your fourth?" Flare asks

(listen to vs Mutated Emperor Ing Metroid Prime 2)

"Me!" Chuckles a figure in the shadows walking out. Who loks like Rage bus black and a lot of dark energy emmiting from him in a flame like shape.

"R-R-Rage?!" Icezer gasps

"No…that's imposible…" Xage says under his breath "Well now I will fight." He thinks then summons his weapon "The way to the light" and readies for battle.

"Lets Dance!" Christian Grins evilly

"DIE FAGGOT!" Icezer yells sliceing at Christain only to be thrown back and then tackled by "Rage"

"Rage this isn't like you!" Icezer wimpers

"Oh this is Exactly how Ive always been!" HE says then laughs evilly raising his claw for the final blow

(listen to boss sloaris phase 2 sonic 2006)

when Rage comes Crashing through the windo roundhouse Kicking "Rage" off of icezer.

"The one thing I hate more then being called a pest is an imposture!" Rage growls summoning the blade of chaos

"Rage!" Icezer exclaims Rage smiles at Iceser and notices out of the courner of his eye that mephilies and christain were trying to escape

"You guys get out of here and follow mephilies and christain, I will stay here and take this Imposture!" Rage says looking at Icezer.

"Right!" Icezer says

Finally done Well I would like to thank every one who contributed to this story! Weather you viewed it, faved it, followed it, or reviewed on it You all keep me writeing!


	17. Faker

Me: Well so we know Rage has a dark copy

Rage: And I dispise the fact the he was added...

Shadow: and I despise the fact Im alive

Sonic: Shadow quit being so Emo!

Amy: When do I come in in this

Me: Soon Amy Soon Just be patiant

Amy: Good Cause I can't Wait to be reunited with my Sonic!

Sonic: Oh brother...

Me: kay... anyway A quick Disclaimer so you all know who own who

Sonicfa0987(me): Rage, Icezer, Christina, Madison, Christain,

Xage, Xager, AnitRage/Darkness The Hedgehog

Star belongs to Starlightwolf

Aliciathewolf45: Alecia the Wolf, Shadow the Wolf

Superlightthehedgehog: Light the hedgehog

Sj denomic: Sj Denomic (angel/demon)

Zeb cuson: Zeb

Aleena is owned by a guest

Amunet is owned by a guest

SEGA owned characters: Sonic, Shadow Tikal Knuckles, tails Mephilies,

SEGA characters mentioned: Chaos, Silver, Blaze,

Me: so now thats outta the way announcements, i am trying to get more updates frequntly, my story is planned to go to at least 20 chapters and 9 weeks i will be on vacation so NO Internet so I won't beable to work on this. okay lets begin!

(With rage)

"Alright faker now I will personally wipe you from existance." Rage says enraged

"...You dont stand a chance at this level of power, your barley 1000 when im well over 2500" Antirage chuckles

"Well then maybe I should show you my super form..." Rage Chuckles

Then the chaos emeralds circle around him speeding up very rapidly till the disapear leaving Rage golden hie spikes staning up on the ends

"Impossible your over 120,000!" AntiRage says

"Hmph well shell we get this show on the road?" Rage says "Cause Im getting impatiant."

"Well I may be fake but im still simular!" Antirage says drawing a black blade from a sheath on his back

after that Rage charges at AntiRage, only to miss. at that moment antiRage sweeps rage to the ground and stands his left foot on him apllying as much pressure as he could

"Hmph you are still to easy!" He chuckles

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells disapearing

"Wha-" AntiRage says looking around then Rage appears behind him ad kicks him to the ground utting his right foot on antiRage

"Well looks like the tables have turned!" Rage snickers

"Black Flames of Darkness!" AntiRage yells, with that rage is engulfed in raging balck flames although Rage having the power of the Chaos control used it and warped out of the flames.

"Ugh!" AntiRage grunts as Rage slices him across the chest, blood black as the night poured out of him which then shortly after healed.

"Hmph" Is all AntiRage says

"Chaos... Beam!" Rage yells shooting a beam of pure chaos energy at AntiRage from his hands

"No! I...dont...beleave...it..." AntiRage says almost dead

"Sorry theres not room for a fake in this realm or any realm!" Rage says Stabbing AntiRage in the chest

(With the others)

"Get back here you fucking pussies!" Icezer yells

"Ha catch us Mother Fucker!" Nazo yells.

"Done!" Rage says appearing in the air

"Rage!" Icezer Exclaims. Rage then slices at the trio running from Icezer and the others only for them to be warped in image then disinagrate.

"Damn it holograms!" Rage growls

"Shadow do you know where they may have went?"

"Why the hell are you looking at me?!" Shdow growls

"EEEP!" Yells a familiar voice

"Is that...AMY!" Sonic says. to see amy running from a hord of Death Wolves. that were balck with glowing red eyes.

"I got em'" Rage says snapping. then a wall of fire burns the Death wolves

"Sonic!" Amy yells hugging Sonic very very very tight

"Amy...cant...brea...th" Sonic struggles to get out

"Oh sorry! Im just so excited to see my blue hero!" Amy sighs dream like

"Amy..." Sonic says annoyed

"Sonic, what are you doing here anyway?" Amy asks

"I should be asking that Amy..." Sonic says

"Why? I mean I was just exploring here after finding a strange looking portal" Amy explains

"And this is the dark realm, Sonic is helping me." Rage says

"Oh? Sonic who is this?" Amy asks

"Amy..this is Rage he took Knuckles place..." Sonic says

"Oh! Good to meet your Rage! amy shouts

"Okay enough! We dont ahve much time! Christain is most likely ahead of us pritty far we need to catch up!" Zeb yells

"10 Miles to be Exact" Tails says

"Fine...what ever" Zeb sighs shaking his head

"Fine... lets go." Rage says

(Listen to Sky Rail, Sonic Adventure 2)

13:26; Mountainous region

"So you sure you saw them go this way?" Rage asks

"Positive Rage, GUN has the same intel" Rouge says

"Okay thanks" Rage says his team running to the mountain

"Hmm... I would say we check the mines of this place first.." Icezer says

"What gave it away? The fact that there is no other way cause of the hot steam blowing from the geysers?" Amunet asks

"DOes it matter amunet as longa as we get there?" Sj and Madison says together

"Say Shadow?" Star asks

"Im sorry do I know you?" Shadow asks

"Shadow don't play dumb its me Star!" Star grumps

"I don't know you..." Shadow says

"Star... thats not the shadow you know..." Rage whispers in her ear.

"Ohhhhh." She says

A few minnute later

"Are we there yet?" Sj asks

"For the one millionth fucking time NO!" Rage yells

"Espio?! hows the ninja life treating you?" Star asks

"Okay thanks for asking Star" Espio says, Star jsuts blushes

"Hay Back off Espio is MINE!" Alecia yells

"Woah! I wasn't hitting on him!" Star says

"Oh really?" Alecia asks

"Guys stop were almost there!" Shadow growls.

"Okay fine If I have too I will." Sj says

"I wasn't talikg to you SJ!" Shadow says

"Dude calm down! Damn!" Sj says

"were here, the mountain spring" Xage says

"So this guy 'Gage' will help us?" Icezer asks

"I know hihs so yes" Xage says "We are best frineds and he know the mines inside and out like the back of his hand!" Xage responds

23:12 Gages "home"

"Who enters my sacred grounds?!" Yells a Dark blue Hedgehog with yellow eyes, a zipup dragon sweatshirt, black pants, and blue cloves. up from a very high perch on a rock

"Gage Its me Xage!" Xage yells up "Ii have my friends and brothers with me thats all!"

"okay as long as mephilies, christain or nazo arn't here were ok." Gage says

"Why?" Rage asks

"Because ever since they became head throne they threw all of us who live here in the mountains into the mines as an enslavement." I managed to escape so I warn those to turn back." Gage says

"Yes but we need to get in there." Rage says "Mephilies has a dark emerald in there somewhere and we ned to distroy it!" Rage says

"Good luck... I mean it they have guards everywhere, Citizen guards all the way to eggmans old robots!" Gage says "Just be careful Xage." Gage says

"We will." Xage says

the team then walks toward the mine entrance.

To be continued


	18. Mining is like living in hell Part 1

Okay part 18 befor I start annoncements, I am going to be working as a high school intern so I may be a little off but if my laptop and my USB drive aren't a pain in my ass then Hopefully it won't effect my updating to much but I wouldn't get my hopes up.. =|

The team enters the mines only to see big pools of lava that had cover the bridges connecting the multiple metal safety fences from the time of inacivity

"this part of the mine was shut down due to riseing lava and was sealed off" Gage says

"Damn its hot in here..." Pants Icezer

"Well it is a volcanic mine so what else would it be? Freezing cold?" Sj chuckles

"I agree." Light comments

"Guys look." Flare says pointing at something

"What is it." Rage asks looking where Flare was pointing "There's nothing there"

"What? there was a light blue hedgehog. he looked like Shadow. but with light blue eyes, and a long ponytail." Flare says

"Was he waring anything or going around in his birthday suit?" Rage says pulling a pair of binoculars out of his jackets pocket

"Yeah he had on a Black tank-top with a simmular hoodie, Blue jacket. i think I caught a glimps of black gloves with no finger covers. Blue pants and blue shoes with white stripes." Flare says explaining what he saw

"Did he have a white star on his jacket? and was he holding a Extream Gear board on his back?" Rage asks

"Yeah!" Flare says

"Is that Him?" Rage asks giving Flare the binoculars pointing them at the hedgehog surrounded by monsters

"Yeah thats him!" Flare says "He looks like he's in trouble!"

"But we can't get to him there a lava pool seperating us from him. no one can jump that far, and if we run it would melt our shoes." Tails explains

"Icezer can you make us a bridge?" Rage asks

"Yeah but in this heat it wont hold real long we will have to hurry and it will take me a minnute or two." Icezer says

"Well hurry!" Rage says

"Alright!" Icezer says rushing to get to work.

(With the myserious hedgehog)

"Ugh... what do I do... if there wasn't so many I could use the Shooting star to get out of here." He wispers to him self then his eyes light up "How could I forget I can use the uni-star!" He says. then two blue burning katanas form from blue flames.

(WIth Rage)

"He can't take the on all by himself there at least 10,000!" Rage says to hime self "He needs help. Guys Im going to help the guy over there! Come over as soon as icezer finishes the bridge!" Rage yells

"I would be done if it wasn't for the god damn heat!" Icezer says

"Go Rage!" Zeb says

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells warping to the other side of the lava lake

"Huh?" The ligh blue hedgehog says seeing Rage appear and summons his swords

"Who are You?" he asks sllceing one of the monsters

"I'll tell you later! Right now just worry about killing these bastards!" Rage yells. then they both get to work at distroying the monsters. sliceing and cutting the living hell out of them when the hedgehog gets clawed right cross the chst

"Ahh!" he says then closing his eyes he emiist a blue flame and the wound from the monsters claw was gone.

"Theres too many!" He yells to Rage

"Is there a way for you can protect yourself with a sheild?" Rage asks

"Yeah why?" He asks

"Just do it!" Rage yells

"Okay!" He says emmiting the same blue flame which then rages arround the hedgehog into a dome like structure.

"Alright..." Rage says gerabbing a chaos emerald from one of the pouches on his belt. "Chaos Blast!" Rage yells then a great red dome of pure chaos energy engufs a large area. the dome shrinks untill its gone completely.

"You can put your sheild down now." Rage says

"Damn! How did you do that?!" He asks "Even my uni-star doesn't have that much power?"

"Before I answer that who are you?" Rage asks

"Oh sorry My name is Justice Starchild." He says

"Well I'm Rage The Hedgehog! Just call me Rage!" Rage says holding his hound out in greeting. Then Justice take his hand and shakes it

"Nice to meet you You can call me Justice." Justice says

"Rage who's this?" Spectra Varin asks

"Justice, this is my team. were here to stop Christain Nazo and Mephilis." Rage says

"You mean the two balck and the one blue hedgehogs that flew in here?" Justice asks

"Yeah... now back to your question. That was Chaos blast I use it with the energy of the Chaos Emeralds." Rage says

"So Mind If I tag along? I was out here ttraining so that I can control my 'Uni-star form'" Jusice says

"Well I really don't care." Rage says

"I don't." says everyone one by one except Shadow

"I do. cause I don't want any more people following me." He growls

"Ignore Shadow He can be a dick sometimes." Rage whispers in Justice's ear.

"I heard that, Rage!" Shadow says geting red form andger and the heat.

"Shadow calm down!" amunet says

"Hay Alecia are you doing okay?" Espio asks

"Im doing fine...just this heat." Alecia says

"It is way hot down here we need some kind of heat suits or something." Madison says

"I did see a room with these braclets the guards were putting on and then stopped complaining about the heat." Justice says

"Really where I need one of those!" Light says

"Me to!" Amunet and Zeb say

"I guess I could use one it is hot down here." Says a familiar voice

"JET?! what the hell ae you doing here... were you following us this whole time?"Rage says

"Wow it took you that long to notice? anyway I followed you cause I was board so I figured I would help."He chuckles

"Okay where is the room?" Icezer asks

"About a 2 miles to the south in these caverns" Jusrice says

"Oh fuck can I die instead?" asks Zeb

"The faster we get there the fater we can cool off lets go!" Sonic says

After about 6 hours and a few minutes due to monsters appearing out of no where the team arrives at the room to see the bracelets.

"I'll get them stay here" Rage says then freezes time in the room and procedes to obtain one bracelet for each fo the team memebers. he then walks back and unfreezes time

"nice going Rage!" Iezer says putting his on.

"Where did Mephilis, Nazo and christain go?" Rage asks Justice

"Well from where we were they went to the north and by now are in there hidden escape I saw on the Mines map the room was on the most north part of the mine. the sign said 'for nazo Christian and Mephils ONLY'" Justice says

"ugh... how long will that be..." Icezer asks

"Around 18 hours or 65 miles." Justice says

"We can build something to get us there from all the metals in these caverns." Tails suggests

"Yeah I can use a Chaos emerald to power it!" Rage says

"Okay Justice are you good with mechines?" Tails asks

"Yes I am!" Justice resonds

"Okay I will make the engines. Rage make the electrical systems and the generator. Justice you work on the weapons and navigation systems. Icezer you help with the frame and other mechanics. the rest of you go scavenge metals for the body, wings and other stuff." Tails explains the plan getting some blue prints that Rage gave him for Rage's Vehicle "Chaos Flames MK IV" an all terain vehicle that can go from car to boat to airial vehicles.

"Lets get to work!" Rage says

"Whats gonna a work?" Flare asks

"NO WERE NOT SINING THAT!" Shadow says punching him really hard it was almost like a falcon punch

To be continued...

Justice Starchild belongs to fire assassin


	19. Mining is like living in hell Part 2

Well Im planning to start a Kingdom hearts sonic Crossover it will be posted shortly I hope.

Disclaimer/Claimer: Rage the hedgehog, Icezer the hedgehog, flare the wolf, Xage the hedgehog, Christian the dark, Madison the raccoon, and Christina the rabbit are my characters. The rest belong to SEGA or other Users on and I do not own but have permission to use And I myself have no claims to the characters that aren't mentioned above

Okay On with the story!

Rage is in the frame of the vehicle working on the backup generator. When Icezer walks up,

"Rage, Justice told me to tell you he is done with the cockpit and the main cotrols and weapons are finished and mounted." Icezer reports

"Great how about Tails, how is he doing?" Rage asks connecting a blue wire to the main generator

"He just finished with the wings and frame Rage" Icezer says

"Okay...Almost...Done!" Rage shouts attaching a red wire to each generator

"Well we better get going too cause Silver tripped the alarm!" Shadow growls

"Well it was flashing red and it was a button so I had to push it." Silver says

"Silver you poor Excuse for a Retard!" Flare yells

"SHUT UP! You're acting like children!" Amunet screams at them "Now get you asses in the Boat so we can get out of here!"

Later around 12 miles upstream

"Ugh this sucks..." Zeb says under his breath

"They had to run to the damn mines..." Gage growls

"Its not that bad." Icezer says

"Easy for you to say! You have the power of ice!" Amunet says

"Hay guys calm down! Its hot down here so I installed an A/C you could have asked to see if we had one you know..." Justice says

"Well can you turn it on?" Asks Light

"Yeah thanks for asking light." Justice says turning on the A/C

Shadow was sitting alone his head dipped and leaning as far down as he could in his seat.

"Shadow are you okay?" alecia asks

"Im fine..." He says in a 'get away from me' kind of tone

"Really? You sound like somethings wrong..." Alecia responds

"Im fine...Just worried about you..." Shadow says

"Why, Shadow?" Alecia asks

"Because... I feel a connection between us." Shadow says

"Realy?" Alecia says

"Yeah..." Shadow says silently

"dang look at those monsters in the lava..." Espio says

"Yeah... wounder how they got here..." Light says

"The end of the mines should not be far now." Tails yells back

"That green wolf is there..." Rage says opening his eyes.

"Who?" Icezer asks

"Theres a wolf that tried to stop me back in the desert and she is waiting for us...I can feel it." Rage says

(30 min later.)

"Here we are." Tails says stopping by a fortress

"Of course... another fortress..." Rage says

"Well lets go!" Amunet says jumpping out of the cabin door

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Espio says

"Me too..." Aleacia says

(Mean while in the fortress tower)

"Damn they found us!" says a black hedgehog with red eyes and dark purple arura coming from him

"Dont worry Darkness they will have to get pass the millions of gaurds down there." Christain says

"They will have a hell of a time the way I taught them." Aleena chuckles

"How long do you give them?" Mephilies asks

"I'd say they'll live no more then 10 minnutes" Darkness says

(Down with rage)

"Oh...Shit..." Flare says

"AMBUSH!" Sonic yells

"Chaos Control!" Rage yells warping the team behind the hoard of gards

"Where did they go?" One asks

"They ran. I think." another says

"Damn." The first one says

"Come on!" Rage whispers running down the stairs quietly

"AH!" Yells Amunet

"AMUNET" Rage whispers

"Its really dark I ran into a wall" Amunet says rubbing her head

"Ill fix that.." Flare says lighting his hand on fire

"Thanks, Flare." Amunet says smileing a bit

"No problem." He says taking the lead

"So whats down here?" Rage asks Xage

"An Item that will help us." Xage responds

"What is it?" Rage asks

"An Ancient weapon placed here by the godess of light for the one who is kill the current dark realm ruler. I have a feeling it is you... Rage" Xage says

"Hmmm but I thought its the sword of chaos that was that weapon." Rage says

"Wait you already have it?" Xage asks

"Yeah I have had scince I got the job." Rage says

"Wow I've been gone longer then I thought..." Xage says

"8 or 9 years Xage." Rage says

"Well lets turn around..." Flare says after overhearing the conversation

"What why?" Alecia says

"Because I made a mistake..." Xage says

"Rage use Chaos Control. The guards are looking for us!" Icezer says

"alright Icezer!" Rage pulls out a chaos emerald and yells "Chaos Control!"

(Meanwhile)

"Huh? Whats with the light?" Darkness asks. then from the light Rage and his team emerge in the room.

"aha found you!" Rage says to Christain giving him an angry growl

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Aleena says

"Why should I?" Rage says

"Because you cant win..." Darkness says

"Darkness please show these bastards How darkness can overcome any light..." Christain says

"With pleasure" He says staring at Sonic.

Sonic falls to the ground his fur darkening. claws comeing from his now ripped gloves

"dark sonic..." Amy says quietly as Sonic gets up and dashes tword Amy

"Amy!" Justice yells dashing twords her defending her with a blue dome of energy

"Thaks Justice..." She says still a little wobbley from fear

"What have you done?!" Zeb says

"We simply amplified the darkness in his heart... courrupting him as you say." Darkness says

"That's it This ends here!" Rage yells the chaos emeralds flying to him

"Christina?!" Mephilies yells

"Yes... master?" she asks

"Take care of the red pest in your secret area..." Mephilies says

"WHAT did you call me?!" Rage says in a form that was even stronger then the True Chaos form

Meanwhile at the shrine of the master emerald Knuckles and tikal were watching the events unfold

"Is that the?!" Kuckles says

"Yes...the Perfect Chaos form" Tikal says

Back with the others Rage had warped them to saftey.

"Christina Don't think I won't hurt you." Rage says

"Ha you wouldn't even dare pest!" Christina laughs. the last word echoed in Rage's head 'pest...pest...pest...'

"THATS IT!" he yells charging at her sliceing his sword in a fury of swings. missing each time.

"Ha! your so weak!" Christina says "I'll show you true power!" She says surrounding Rage in black flames

"Chistina...some where there is a small part of light left in you...i know for a fact you would never give in to the darkness like that... the darkness courrupting you is just blocing it off... thats why I-I-I cant kill you..." Rage says softly

"Shut up!" She stammers. then falls to the ground. her fur turning back to the usual emerald green that Rage knew and loved. her ears back to the long rabbit ears floppy as ever. and her dress back to the bright red, and blue.

"Rage is that you?" She asks weak

"Christina...your back!" Rage exclaimes hugging her really tight

"Thank you for reaching out to me...It gave me the power to overcome the darkness..." Christina says softly as the room returns to where his team was

"Im so glad to have you back Christina." Rage smiles going back to his normal form

"Thanks for saving me..." She smiles

"Rage...they escaped again..." Light says.

"Damn...We need to stop them..." Rage says

"Well now you have me!" Christina says smiling

Too be continued...

!FINAL CHAPTER SNEEK PEAK!

"Allright Christain Its time I put an end to this!" Rage growls

"you are a fool..." Christain says emmiting a balst of darkness putting the two in a feild with walls of dark energy encapsleating them within a 6 mile dome "Now I will finish what I starded years ago..." He says

"I won't let you take Mobius! I am to protect it and I will Protect it untill I die!" Rage says

"Very well..." Christain says

There you go Chapter 19 I hope you liked the sneak peak!


	20. Faker and a metal foe

"Christina...Thanks for offering but I don't want to loose you again..." Rage says softly to Christina

"I understand you do...but if I'm with you I feel more safe then when I am alone..." Christina says

"well...Alright Chrsitina. " Rage says smilieng a little bit.

"Thank you!" She squeels.

The ground then starts shaking at an incredible speed

"THE PLACE IS CAVING IN GET OUT OF THE CASTLE!" They hear the guards yelling from down the stairs

"Oh shit... lets go!" Rage yells as the group dashes out of the castle bolders and bits of it block paths off.

"Were not gonna Make it!" Icezer yells

"We have to!" rage yells

the team slides through the opening that was almost covered and got in the teams vehicle and sped off makeing it out safely.

"Okay...soooo now what?" Sj asks

"We finish what we started!" Rage says

"How we don't know where they went." Light says

"I can help...for a price..." Aleena says

"You!" Rage growls

"Whoa Im not here for a fight." Aleena says defensivly

"Okay then why are you here?" Rage asks

"Im here to see if you need help god did you not hear me earlier?" Aleena asks

"But why would you just turn sides like theat?" Asks Light

"Good point." Madison says

"Because Mephilis lied to me about what happened to his father." She says

"What did he tell you?" Icezer asks

"Said Rage here did it. When in all reality his father died from natural causes." She replies softly

"Im sorry he tricked you like that, uhhh... Do you mind giving me your name please?" Rage says

"Aleena." she says

"Okay well Im very sorry Aleena... I would assume that you lost someone you loved too huh...?" Rage says in a comforting tone

"Yeah...I would rather not talk about it..." She says

"You didn't have too in the first place but Im sorry..." Rage says smileing softly

"Thanks Rage...The Hedgehog" She says

"Wow Rage I didn't know you had such a soft spot!" Christina says

"If you want to find christain hes back in the light realm... some where I dont know where though cause I left them before they got to where they were going." Aleena says

"Aleena, thank you for your help...are you leaving now or are you going to stay with us?" Rage asks

"I can stay if you are okay with that..." Aleena says softly

"That would be great." Rage says

After the conversation the team all get to doing there own things, Tails pioliting Rage Flare, Xage, Light, Zeb, Icezer,Amunet, and Aleena were all taking turns sparing one another, Rage was Sparing with Zeb. Icezer against Xage, And Flare, Amunet and Zeb were doing a free-for-all kind of thing

Rage finished Sparing Zeb and goes to take a rest. Then Shdow walks up with Sj sitting and playing around on his head

"Rage?" Shadow asks

"Yes Shadow?" Rage asks

"Can you get Sj off my head?" Shadow growls

"But your head is perfect to sit on!" Sj says

"Sj seriously get off Shadows head.." Rage says giving Sj a very seious look

"Can I sit on your head?" Sj asks Rage

"No..." Rage grumbles annoyed

"Do you have to ruin my fun?" Sj asks getting off of Shadows head

"Yup." Rage says with a smile

"Awww..." Sj says hanging his head

"Why is it that the dark realm is not much different from our realm?" Rage asks Xage who had just finished sparing

"I think its because the dark realm was just a copy... but I could be wrong." Xage says

"Okay now how the hell will we get out of here tails?" Rage yells up to tails who was sitting in the raised seat with the controls

"Were almost there!" Tails yells back without looking at him

"How can you tell?" Rage yells up

"Well I have a GPS and the fact that I see moonlight up ahead!" Tails yells down

"Can you tell me how long at all?"Rage responds

"I would say about 5 minutes and then another 55 to get to the portal so an hour untill we are back in the light realm." Tails report down

"Great..." Rage grumbles sitting down

"Come on Rage lighten up I know iits a long time but I'm here!"christina says to him

"Thanks Christina. I know I can count on you." Rage says hugging her

"No problem." Christina says blushing a bit

After about 45 min the team notice something in there path

"Rage! what ever it is it looks like you!" Tails says

"Ugh a robot copy..." rage growls

Rage gets out and the robot looks up

"Hello faker!" It says

"What your the Fake your made of metal for choas' sake!" Rage says

"Well prove it!" It says

"Lets Dance!" Rage growls summoning the sword of chaos

Metal Rage charges at Rage, and Rage just punches him away

"Ow! you will pay for that." He says

"BURN!" Rage yells as fire appears from the ground and and engulfs Metal Rage

"ERROR 409:HEAT LEVEL TOO HIGH INISHIATE AUTO-SHUTDOWN TO PREVENT FARTHER DAMAGE TO MOTHER BOARD" A computerized voice different from Metal Rage's says after the flames disapear then the Red circular "eye" lights flash until the go out

"Faker..." Rage chuckles be for geting punched down

"Agh!" He says getting up "Who are you?" Rage growls lookinf at what was a mixture of Robotic parts and looked like Metal sonic "Oh One of Eggmans old robots I wont bother." Rage Says turning away

"Scilence my friend why did you attack him?" it asks

"Well let me see... He was built to kill me so what else to I do? let him kill me?!" Rage yells "Now If you dont mind getting out of my way you heap of Scrap Metal!" Rage growls

"No... I am here to stop you from reaching Christain." He says "But I would suggest not fighting!" he says

"Oh Im soo scared!" Rage jokes, then the robot gets in to a fighting stance. Rage noticed it was off and his wieght was shifted twords the left leg

"Ah!" Rage says then charging he sweeps the right leg of his opponent

"OW!" he yells "Be warned I will be back." It says

(Meanwhile with Christain)

"Nice that that Robot Scrap Metal was nice enough to help us!" Chuckles Mephilies

"Yeah he's better then Aleena anyway." Christain says

"Sir! The Hedgehog Rage... found me weak point...and I was forced to retreat!" Scrap Metal says limping in to the room

"Ugh that damn hedgehog must have taken out my metal version of him!" Eggman yells

"No shit." Chrsitan says

(Back withte team)

"Okay the portal should be around here some where so keep and eye out" Tails says

"Found it but you guys may want to take look at Westopilis" Zeb says

"Shit.." Rage says walking over. "He took control of it..."

"I bet thats not the only place cause remember that the time flow here is different then the one in the light realm" Icezer points out

"Yeah..." Tails says upset a litttle bit

"Well then we are going to have to be careful becuse I bt that they have it so everyone knows that were their number one enemy..." Rage says

To be continued!

The new Kingdom Hearts and Sonic Crossover is posted by the way


	21. The Courrupted Light Realm

Finally now over 20 Chapters! Well I would like to thank Acid Fish for letting me use his OC Scrap Metal! I am no longer accepting OC's I have enough for now, if I need more I will let you know.

So part 21: the courrupted light realm

Shamar: Desert just outside of the capital city time 14:17

"Of all the places we end up here..." Zeb growls as the team exits the dark realm portal

"I feel a very dark force..." Espio says

"Dark Giga..." Rage says "Its the only beast that gives off so much dark energy."

"So we need to take care of him dont we?" Aleacia asks

"Yes it will be easy unless your not careful and let it influence you." Rage says

"Hmm...Is he going to be the same beast that he was 9 years ago?" Asks Shadow

"I can't say for sure but it could be any kind of form." Tails says

"Well if we find an area that has a strong dark energy signature. We will have the best chance of finding him." Rage says pulling out a device

"Rage what is that?" Justice asks

"This device is radar and meater that detects dark energy and points the strongest point of the energy or the location of which it is coming from." Rage says

"Well what does it have for readings?" Tails asks

"Not much yet...Wait! theres a signature about 20 miles from here it's a strong signture too." Rage says "And its moving! come on we need to catch it before it gets too far." Rage then starts to run in the direction of the signature

(listen to Araid sands day Soniic unleashed)

"Rage?" Justice asks catching up "Are you sure that the signature is Dark Giga?"

"Well unless there something wrong with the filter component yes." Rage says looking at the device "the filter component is flawless anyway. so there is no way it would be wrong."

"But what do we do when we find Dark Giga? have you thought that far yet?" Asks Light

"No worries I know the best way to get rid of him!" Rage says with a grin

"Well what is the plan?" Icezer asks

"Well we sneak up on it and I stab it and incinerate him with the swordd of chaos." Rage explains to the group.

"Well what do we do?" asks Zeb

"Simple fight him and keep him occupied so that he has no idea what hits him." Rage says

"Finally I need some decent action." Alecia says

"This is a risky gamble but it may just work but if it doesn't do you have a plan B Rage?" Amunet says

"Well if this does fail I will have to wing it but for us in general we take turns attacking and battleing him until he's worn down to the point that he cant battle then we land the final blow." Rage explains "So thats all I got for plan B." he says after a silence

"Rage were close." Espio says "I would suggest getting your self ready for plan A."

"Yeah Icezer take the lead!" Rage says running off to the left of the group and jumping in to a nearby tree, purching himself and waits for the group to bring Dark Giga to the right spot for him to jump in and kill him.

(listen to 2P select screen Sonic Adventrue 2 battle)

"Okay were in possition!" Icezer says over his headset

"Okay What is Dark Gigas form?" Rage asks back

"Hes a purple wolf with long claws, and one ugly ass face." Icezer says

"Okay Initiate the plan." Rage says

"Copy" Icezer says signalign the group to attack.

As the group approches Dark Giga he turns around noticeing them

"so... this is the best the pitiful world was able to send a bunch of furry rats." He says

"I'll make you eat those words!" Flare says dashing at a high speed with Xage at Dark Giga both of them burning with fire around them. But Dark giga disapears and then a ray of dark energy hits them from behind.

"Xage Flare!" Icezer then runs to them and holds his hands over them "Curaga!" He yells the two injured heros then heal and get up,

"Damn thanks." Flare says

"Come on!" Zeb says running twords the trees that Rage was hiding in

"Your not going to run from me!" Dark Giga yells chasing them

as they arrive where Rage is perched out of sight Zeb trys to get the right position for Rage

"Hay over here you ugly retarded bitch!" Yell Xage so Dark Giga would turn around so Rage could have his opening

(listen to Live and Learn Instermental)

Rage then jumps out of the tree and stabs Dark Giga who then warps away befor he cound incinerate the blade.

"Hmph who do we have here?" he chuckles

"Your worst nightmare." Rage growlls

"Oh? It sounds more like someone that is about to get their ass kicked." Dark Giga chuckles

"Hmph remember how you fell 9 years ago?" Rage asks

"Yeah why your not Sonic so why does it matter?" Dark Giga asks

"So? Here think about this scenario that beating but 1,000,000,000 times worse!" Rage says

"Thats not possible." Dark Giga says

"Oh I personally beg to differ." Icezer says

"Oh yeah prove it!" he says turning to Icezer

Then Dark Giga is ramed and flung into the air. he then gets assulted by multiple chaos spears and falls to the ground shortly after leaving a huge crator.

"Ugh.." Dark Giga groans he knew he was about to die so he realeased his energy at Rage

"AGH!" he grunts as it flys past him

"Why...did...that... not...work..." Dark Giga says weakly

"Sorry pal darkness doesn't effect me." Rage chuckles

"Da-da-da-da-da-damn you" He struggles to get out before dying

"Okay now where were we?" Rage asks himself "Ah yes finding and kicking christains sorry ass"

(Listen to event strategy sonic Adventure 2/battle)

"But where is he?" Sj asks

"hmmm...I'd say a place where he will feel secure from us..." Justice says

"Like the temples in Mazari?" Icezer asks.

"No...he hates bugs." Aleena says.

"I think he would be in G.U.N.'s air fortress there we would be unable to reach him." Shadow grunts.

"Yeah. Damn how can we get there in time?" Rage asks

"The X-Tornado! its the perfect fit for us!" Tails says.

"Well lets go!" Rage says.

"Yeah but its in the middle of the Egg carrier." Tails says

"Easy fix." Rage says pulling out the green chaos emerald "Chaos Control!"

Egg Carrier inside the X-tornado Time 17:38

"Were off!" Tails says as the X-Tornado takes flight. about 10 minnutes into the flight the radio that was playing music stopped and Christains voice came on

(Listen to Event: Madness Sonic Adventure 2/Battle)

"Humans, and Mobians lend me your ears and listen carefully! I am Christain the Dark, and I am here from the realm of the dark. Your leaders have what I want, Full leadership over the world otherwise...I will blow it up."

"Tails can you trace the trasmission?" Rage asks

(Listen to Bealeave in myself Theme of Tails Sonic Adventure 2/Battle)

"Already done, hes transmitting from the Space coloney!" Tails says.

"The ARK?" Rage exclaims.

"Now I will demonstrate the power I have...this will happen if your leaders do not give me the demands." Christain says powering up the Eclipse Cannon it then aims at one of the stars in the sky and fires. within seconds the star is nothing but darkness in the sky. "That was a planet 1.45 times larger then Earth and it is now 100% rubble... now think what would happen here if I shoot this thing!" He chuckles "You have 72 hours!" he says laughing maniacly

Later GUN's Base

(listen to event determination Shadow the hedgehog)

"You have my demands General stand your troops down and surrender to me and my powers otherwise" Christain says

"Otherwise what?" He says in an angered tone

"Otherwise this planet will be nothing but a few rocks no bigger then that fat ass head of yours!" Christain chuckles

"You and what powers?" Rage says jumping down from an air vent

"DAMN IT YOU RED PEST YOU CANT SEEM TO DIE!" Christain screams enraged "Mark my words pest you will not stop me! Im in space so how do you plan to get here with my anti-chaos energy feild around it blocking the use of Chaos Control?"

"You'll see..." Rage chuckles

"Hmph..." He grunts turning off the comm session.

"Who are you?" The G.U.N director then draws a pistol from his belt

"Im Rage the Hedgehog, Guardian of the Chaos emeralds!" Rage chuckles

"Well good luck Rage my troops cant even find a way up there." The general says puting the pistol back in his belt hoister

"Thanks Sir," Rage says pulling a chaos emerald out of his bag

"Wait! How did you get in here?" one of the souldures useing the computers asks

"Air ducts." Rage says

X-Tornado 4 miles from the ARK Cannon coutndown 69 hours 43 Minutes

(Listen to It doesn't matter instermental)

"Rage we have way too much time to get him why do we need a plan." Icezer asks

"Why? because who know what he has up there to try and get us!" Rage says "Eggmans robots, GUN's old Bots, and most likely more!"

"Make sense." Icezer replies

"So everyone clear on the plan?" Rage asks

"Just one question Rage..What if we run into trouble like real trouble? like I piss shadow off?" Sj asks

"Thats why your not with Shadow..." Rage says

"Thank god..." Shadow says

Space Coloney ARK docking bay section VII

Cannon countdown 65 hours 12 Minutes

"Lets go! before they know we're here!" Flare says

To be continued!

Next up Chapter 22: Space Coloney Madness


	22. Space Coloney Madness

No announcements this time so lets just start!

Chapter 22: Space Coloney Madness

In the central control room cannon countdown: 68 hours and 35 minnutes

"Christain are you sure that Rage and the others can not get up here?" Darkness asks

"What you think they can just warp their way in?" Christain chuckles

"Well Scrap Metal your all fixed up," says one of Eggmans bots. It had been workin on fixing up his right leg so it could move again. Scrap Metal nodded in thanks

ARK Engine room cannon countdown 64 hours 12 minutes

"Ugh at this rate we will never find them." Justice says

"Well how long do we have?" Light asks

"lets see..." Flare says pulling his watch out "64 hours"

"Hmm... we are inside the feild that prevented the use of my chaos powers hopefully now they will work." Rage thinks

"Rage? is something wrong?" Christina asks

"Huh? no I'm just thinking." Rage says

"Rage we need to get moving." Zeb says

"Huh? Ok." Rage says

"Rage your acting weird..." Christina says

"Why do you say that furry creature?" Rage says

"Rage..." Chrsitina growls

(Meanwhile)

"NO!" Christina thats not me!" Rage rage yells pounding on a thing of glass. he was a room above the group and he needed to get down there.

"I hope this works..." Rage says forming a set of energy

"Chaos Spear!" he yells launching it smashing the glass

"What?" Icezer says looking up

"Rage?!" Christina asks

"You know you have one hell of a way to impersonate me you spikey red rat." 'Rage' says

"Shut the fuck up!" Rage says charging and the speed of light

"augh!" It grumbles when Rage smacks it down

It gets up and grabs a metalic rod thing and presses a green button on it and a blue blade of energy appears (Looks like a Energy sword from Halo)

"Even a sword made of energy...wow Christain sure had a lot of time on his hands." Rage says shaking his head "However this is the end for you." Rage then materializes the sword of chaos

"How do we know whos the real one?" Xage asks turning to Icezer

"Really Xage?!" Rage exclaims

"Thats him." Icezer chuckles

Rage turns and charges at the fake Rage slicing at him in a fury or swipes and stabs "Goobye faker." Rage says snapping his fingers. After that flames engulf the fake Rage

"I dont get it... how did they swtch you with the fake with out us knowing?" Flare asks

"Simple they stopped time." Rage says

"Hmm makes sense now what do we do?" Shadow asks

"Well either we take the robots out first or we split up and shut the coloney down." Rage says

"Let's split up so we can get more done at one time." Icezer suggests

"Okay Icezer take Shadow, Espio, alecia, Star, Zeb and take the engine out so that it will hit the ocean if it does fire. Then Xage why dont you take... Amunet. Flare, Sj, And anyone else and scout the outsides for any old weapons. there's an armory wing that was blasted off of the ARK to the North." Rage says

"What will you do Rage?" Star asks

"I will work on shutting down the robots so that we can make our way up to the central control room." Rage says

"Meet back here when your finished or in 24 hours we need to get this done before that damn cannon fires." Rage says then runs off down a passage-way.

"You heard him lets move!" Icezer yells to his group running to the stair cases

"Come on lets get going!" Xage says at the same time to his group as they run down a passage to the external area of the ARK

(ARK deattached armory cannon count down 60 hours 52 minutes)

"Well were here now what?" asks Spectra Varin

"Look for any kind of materials or weapons that look useful." Xage says

"Ugh but all thats here is armor..." Sj complains

"Sj, just shut up and look!" Amunet yells

"Ok fine sassy bitch..." Sj says under his breath

"What did you say you cocky bastard?!" Amunet screems

"HAY ENOUGHT!" Xage says seperating the two "We don't need any fighting!" he growls

(Meanwhile with Rage)

"Damn robots... the shutdown switch missing the uranium wire that supplies power..." Rage says

"Rage..."

"What is it You damn robot?" Rage asks turning his head to see Mephilies "MEPHILIES!" Rage growls "What do you want?"

"Not much just figured you could use some advice..." he says

"and why should I listen to you?" Rage asks crossing his arms

"I know I am a demon but Im not the real mephilies that's my father. but what do you have for information to work with?" he says

"That doesn't answer my question..." Rage frowns

"Fine... Im not like my father I would rather not be a demon." Mephilies says hanging his head

"That STILL doesn't answer my question." Rage sighs knowing he ment no harm

"If you want to know where christain is he is in the central control room and he found a way to fire the eclipse cannon with his dark emeralds..." Mephilies explains

"But I swore I distroyed them!" Rage exclaims

"You did but the dark energy went right back to Christain and he recreated them." Mephilies says

"But how the Eclipse Cannon was developed soley for the use of the chaos emeralds?" Rage wounders

"See that still troubles me like when sonic tried the fake emerald it blew up so we thought but unless the proporties are the same the cannon should not have fired at the planet off on the Gamma sectors Thouris Galaxy." Mephilies responds

"Well thanks now we can go up there and finish him." Rage says

(Engine room cannon count down 58 hours and 3 minutes)

"Well that was one hell of a way to protect an engine." Christina says

"Heh yeah those robots were sure a load of asshole over this piece of shit." Aleena says

"Now what do we do?" Asks Star

"We go back to the Engine control room where we started from and meet Rage Xage and the others." Zeb says

"Well lets get going it was a long way to find our way down so we should be headding back up!" Icezer says

(Engine control room cannon countdown 43 hours and 25 minutes)

"Icezer you guys made it!" Rage says as Icezers group walks in to the room

"Yeah but it took us way too long to get back up here..." Icezer says

"It would have helped if someone did not say that there was a shortcut..." Christina growls

"Hay I didn't know it would send us to the external part of the ARK!" Zeb says

"Well wheres Xage and his group?" Rage asks

"Dont know... we did see them however when we were in the external part of the ARK." Star says

"How were they doing?" Rage asks

"They were having issues Sj was being a pain in the ass." Icezer says

(Engine room Cannon count down 23 hours 7 minutes and 45 seconds)

"Damn what is taking them so fucking long?" Zeb asks

"I hope there okay..." Amy says

"Were fine... Sj was being a pain so I had to stop and yell at him 1,544 times to shut the fuck up!" Xage says pissed

"1,545..." Sj says

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xage screams at the top of his lungs

"Called it." Sj says

"SHUT UP BEFOR I SEND YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Xage growls choking Sj emitting a dark aura

"O...okay sorry dude." Sj says barely able to breath

"good." Xage says calming down the aura disappearing

"Well We need to make or way up to the central control room where Christain is hinding." Rage says to the group

"We can end this as fast as it started..." Xage says

"I hope..." Rage responds

To be continued

Next up: the Final Confrontion?

Well please Read and Reveiw tell me how i am doing and how I could improve my writeing thanks!

-sonicfan0987


	23. The final Confrontion

We are close to the end of the story! or are we?

Chapter 23: The final Confrotion?

Two robots were standing near a door in a hallway that was made by two other hallways meeting at the end,

"Why did we get stuck with guard duty?" One asks

"I don't know... maybe we would not be stuck here if you didn't raise your hand!" The other yells

"I was trying to ask a question!" The first one yells

while they were argueing they did not notice Rage had poked his head around the corner laughing a bit at the argument

"Rage whats so funny?" Madison asks

"Two robots are arguing about why they got stuck with guard duty." Rage says still chuckleing a bit.

"Great so if there arguing then they're not doing their job." Icezer says

"But they will still see us." Star says

"Damn... we need to find another way to get to them..." Rage says looking around.

"Theres an air vent here on this wall that we all could fit in." Flare says

"Thats no ventalation duct thats a maitnense corridoor." Icezer observes

"So we cant use it?" Spectra Varin asks

"No we can use it." Icezer says

"Well lets get moving then." Rage says crawling into the opened corridoor

(Meanwhile in the ARK central control room Cannon countdown 18 hours and 32 minutes)

"Well looks like they gave up!" Christain chuckles

"You positive?" Nazo asks

"Nazo, if they were still trying to save the pathetic planet then they would have been here by now." Christain says grining

"Whatever." Nazo says

"Just keep an eye out in case." Darkness says to the two to end their argueing Scrap Metal just shook his head

(With Rage and his team)

"Rage? How much farther do we need to travel?" asks Shadow

"We are right above them." Rage says looking at Shadow

"How do you know this place is dark as hell and theres been millions of possible places to turn. And the only light we have are you Chaos Emeralds why not use you fire?" Shadow growls

"Becuase, fire would heat the place up and it might cause Christain to think that something is going on." Rage whispers.

"Okay lets end this!" Icezer says

"Hm." Rage says he then kicks out the door on the shafts and falls to the platform along with his team.

"Allright Christain, Time to end this!" Rage says

"How did you get you get up here!" Christain asks in a loud voice

"Should have checked the maitnense shafts." Sj says

"Doesn't matter! you're too late! I have the cannon ready to fire!" Christain laughs then pulls out some device, "And you all will be the first to obay me!" Christain says fireing the device then Rage's team just falls down leaving him standing

"Wha-" Christain says astonished

"Your Darkness courrupted my friends..." Rage growls "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"I simply evened the odds 1 on 3!" Christain laughs manically

"What about me?!" Scrap metal asks

"We have No farther need for you!" Nazo chuckles blasting Scrap Metal with a red beam causing him to spark a few times then fall over.

"Now!" Darkness chuckles "The world will fall to the darkness!" He laughs releasing wave after wave of dark energy

Out side the ARK a dark purple hole swallows the earth

"Thats It I am ending this now!" Rage yells clunching his fists and bending down, he closes his eyes and the chaos emeralds appear around him then turning in to super emeralds, then grow to an even bigger size.

"It cant be...!" Christain gasps his mout his mouth hanging open wide as it could go. "ULTIMA EMERALDS!" Christain's expression then changes to a determend look"Now Darkness, Nazo you know what we need to do!" they both nod then emmiting more dark energy then Rage has ever seen however he did not notice as he was absoabing the powers of the Ultima Emeralds.

When the dark energy dies down the three hedgehogs were gone and a beast of one head, 10 arms, and bat like wings, surrounded by fire and a beaming dark energy

Rage, now in his newly found Ultima-Perfected Chaos form, leaving him pure white, with bright red chest and bright blue stripes across his quills. his legs and arms stiped like shadows that was a bright green in color. His gloves a bright purple, and his shoes a bright yellow with a darker blue stripe.

"Okay you oversized bug! Lets End this!" Rage yells

To be continued! Ha Cliffhanger!

Up next: The Final Battle(With Credits)


	24. The Final BattleCredits

This is it the final battle! Remember that the story will be revised and edited after I finish this so not quite done yet.

Rage flies up to the beast and gets ready to finish off what he had started.

"Okay Time I show you what light is really capable of!" Rage yells

(Listen to His World [Crush 40 version])

Rage then proceedes to approach the beast that was keeping him from ending the battle with Christain

"GRAAAA!" It screaches with an ear pearcing screech throwing a set of dark energy at Rage

"Oh Shit!" Rage gasps dodgeing it then throws a Chaos Spear at it but is then deflected by a field of energy "Damn! I have to find a weak point!" Rage growls looking around the beast then boosts around to the back of the beast and spots an area of damaged flesh "Aha!" He exclaims throwing a set of 5 chaos spears at it.

At that the beast turns around to see what Rage had done and roars in anger.

"you mad bro?" Rage yells at the beast flashing a smile for he figured it would be easy now that he had found a weak point. The beast responds by forcing him back in a blast of dark energy

"GAH!" Rage exclaims as he is sent flying in to a rock "Yeah he's mad…" Rage growls getting ready for another go when he hears a voice.

"Rage!" the voice sounded very familiar

"Knuckles?" He thinks

"Yup, listen That beast is the power of all the dark energy from all three of them so that being theres got to be 4 weaknesses!" Knuckles voice says as he appears in a spirit like form

"Right! Christains, lack of mucle mass, Nazo's weakness to Pure light, and Darkness' lack of speed!" Rage exclaims figuring out a tactic

"You got it, now you know what to do…kick its god for nothing ugly ass!" Knuckles says with a smile before disappearing

"Right!" Rage says before Knuckles is gone then looking at the beast he then says "The next darkness you will see is the darkness of hell!" Rage yells flying twords the beast

(Listen to Open Your Heart)

Rage then speeds twords the beast and rams it causing it to flinch. Rage then shoots it with a huge beam of light energy, at that the beast falls down parylized. Rage then speeds to it and summons the sword of chaos

"Go Back to the dark firey depths of Hell you ugly pice of shit!" Rage yells stabbing it through the head from a boost into the center of the three eyes and out the back of the head.

The beast growls and falls dark energy exploding from is for it could no longer support its self due to weakness

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" Rage chuckles to the scene unfolding before him. He is then sucked into a portal transporting him to a field in the dark realm

"Wha-" Rage starts before getting tackled by a shadowed figure Then his head is pushed into the ground

"You're an ignorant fool!" A familiar voice chuckles

"Christain!" Rage exclaims recognizing the voice

"You took that beast out and wasted the rest of you energy…Now I can end this that is unless you give the darkness a chance!" He chuckles

"Damn…He's actually right for once but… I cant give in to the darkness no matter what!" Rage thinks then remembering his orgins

"Christain… for once your right…I think its time that I tell you the truth behind me…

_I was born and my parents were killed I was taken in by an older wolf who taught me to my full potential however 10 years later his master __**Itsuke**__ said he was holding back my true power saying the darkness was not something to deny but to embrace I trusted him and gave into the darkness…but then after months I remembered a dream I had where a figure of pure light told me "Child….do not let darkness in you heart in the darkness you will find nothing but a lust…a lust for power and more power…Remember this for your destiny is found within the Chaos of every event taking place around you…" so I let the light back in, finished my training and then became the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds…_

"So you see…I know what darkness is capable of!" Rage yells forcing Christain off of him in a pulse of energy

"You gave in I knew it!" Christain says opening his eyes to see a black Rage with blood red eyes instead of his emerald green, and his "R" shaped chest a dark purple

"Wrong…." Rage says in a deep voice "Im using it and controlling it."Rage then has a new blade appear in his hand "And I discovered the truth behind my abilities 'The Blade of Darkness' still holds a place in my heart…but I keep it locked away unless I have to use it!" Rage says with the Sword of Chaos appearing in his hand.

"Th-those are just words y-y-y-y-you cant control the darkness its impossible!" Christain stammers

"Wrong _**you**_cant but _**I**_ can!" Rage says attacking Christain putting him to his last breath

"You…really…..are….a….dick….Rage…the….Hedgehog…"Christain says with his last breath then his head slams on the ground his body motionless

Rage then flies out of the portal from the sky and closes it behind him Rage tflies back to the ARK where his friends were waiting.

"Nice job Rage!" Icezer says

"I can't complains you did great!" Star says

The team each comments on how well Rage did

"Well lets get back to earth!" Rage says they then join hands and rage yells "Chaos Control!"

(Later)

(Listen to event Reunion Sonic Adventure 2/Battle)

"Well Thanks for helping me out! Good luck we may not meet again but, it was great working with you all." Rage says cause some he would most likely never see again as they all left to do what they neded to do

The end!

Credits

OC's

Starlight wolf: Star the Wolf

Anything170: Zeb Cuson

Spectra: Spectra Varin

Super Ice the Hdgehog: Justice Starchild

Scrap Metal: Scrap Metal the Robot

Super Light the Hedghog: Light the Hedgehog

Guest Users:

Cranic(Deceased)

Dash(Deceased)

Aleena

Amunet

ChakraX: Nazo

Sonicfan0987(me):

Rage the Hedgehog

Icezer the Hedgehog

Xage The Hedgehog

Christain the Dark

Christina the Rabbit

Madison the Racoon

Darkness(AntiRage) The Hedgehog

SEGA:

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Knuckles the Echidna

Tikal the Echidna

Mephilis the Dark

Major Rolls

Rage The hedghog

Icer the Hedgehog

Xage The Hedgehog

Justice Starchild

Christain the Dark

Nazo

Darknes the Hedgehog

Zeb

Christina the Rabbit

Mephilis the Dark

Minor Rolls

Allena

Amunet

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Knuckles the Echidna

Tikal the Echidna

Light the Hedgehiog

Scrap Metal the robot

Cameos

Cranic

Dash

Story line: sonicfan0987

Editing: sonicfan0987

Thanks for vewing and thanks to all of my reviewers! My next Sonic Fanfic Will be posted son!

-sonicfan0987


End file.
